La Travesía de la Diosa de Fuego
by Urakashi
Summary: Si las Diosas dejaran de ser perfectas y comenzaran a comenter errores, ¿que podríamos esperar de ellas?- le preguntó. - ¿Y que podríamos esperar siquiera de nosotros mismos? - respondió.  Fic post-TP LinkxDin y ligero ZeLink   Cambio de título :3
1. La roca del cielo

**Buenas, aquí otra historia de las mías…**

**Joo ¡Llevaba mucho tiempo sin publicar nada! Bueno aquí un proyecto que llevaba tiempo tratando de desarrollar y finalmente pude :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni Twilight Princess ni ninguno de sus personajes ni lugares me pertenece, solo la idea y bueno cualquier OC que coloque por ahí.**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: La roca del cielo<strong>

Un largo mes de recuperación había transcurrido en la tierra de Hyrule desde que la amenaza del crepúsculo había sido detenida. La paz y prosperidad comenzaban a asomarse a buen paso luego de aquellos infames acontecimientos. Ese día el sol se asomaba tímidamente mostrando su brillo dando claridad al día. La aldea de Ordon se encontraba en completa paz, mientras recibía el amanecer. El joven héroe que vivía en aquella aldea comenzaba a prepararse para partir al castillo por petición de la recién coronada reina. El rubio terminaba de ajustarse su uniforme de color verde, de colocar la espada de Ordon en su funda y esta seguida por su escudo en la espalda del muchacho. Bajó las escaleras de un salto, como últimamente se había habituado a hacer, y caminó a la puerta de su casa para salir, esperando encontrarse solo a su yegua debido a la hora, pero junto con esta estaban unos niños.

- ¡Link no puedo creer que vayas a convertirte en un Caballero Real! – exclamó Talo con su emoción de siempre.

- ¡Si vas a ser como un príncipe! ¡El príncipe de Hyrule! – exclamó Beth.

- Son dos cosas completamente distintas – dijo Malo en voz baja, presumiendo aquella inteligencia sarcástica que se le daba fácilmente.

Link sonrió ante los niños – Yo también estoy muy emocionado – dijo mientras frotaba su mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Mmm… ¿no será por la reina…? – dijo Malo.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamaron Beth y Talo – Malo, no digas eso, si Ilia te escucha podría molestarse – dijo la chica preocupada. Link trataba de mantener su sonrisa optimista ante los comentarios de los niños delante de él, que comenzaba a tornarse en una pelea dramática sobre quien tenía sentimientos por quien.

- No les hagas caso – dijo Colin. Link se dio vuelta hacia el pequeño rubio, que estaba trayendo a Epona. Le acercó la cuerda con la que sostenía a la yegua y el joven la tomó – Yo también vine para desearte suerte – dijo sonriendo. Cuanto había cambiando desde lo que paso un mes atrás, en aquel entonces no podría decirse que el niño que estaba frente a él y Colin eran el mismo.

- Gracias Colin – dijo sonriendo de nuevo, pero ¿como no podría? Ese día le darían su titulo de Caballero Real por todo lo que había hecho para salvar a Hyrule.

- Mi padre te debe estar esperando en el castillo, se fue temprano porque tenía un asunto que hacer primero – dijo – a mi también me gustaría poder ir… - calló por un momento y observó a los otros niños hablando entre ellos – pero creo que la aldea necesita a alguien que la cuide, en tu ausencia… - lo miró de vuelta y le sonrió.

Se montó sobre aquella yegua y dispuesto a partir hizo girar a Epona hacia la entrada del bosque de Farone y salida de Ordon.

- ¡Link! ¿No vas a esperar a Ilia? – preguntó Beth gritando.

- No vendrá – dijo Malo.

- ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la chica.

- Tu sabes como se pone cuando le hablan de la reina y Link, no creo que venga a despedirse – replicó el niño bajito.

- Ah… con que eso es… - dijo Talo. Link resistía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas que tenía de darles un pescozón a cada uno por los comentarios. Miró a Colin, que tenía una cara que claramente decía: "no hagas caso".

- Bueno niños, adiós – dijo haciendo una seña con su mano.

- Que te vaya bien, Link – dijo el rubio pequeño. Entonces el joven de cabellos dorados dio la orden a su yegua y arrancó a correr.

- ¡¿EH? LINK QUE TE VAYA BIEN… CUIDATE… REGRESA PRONTO – Escuchaba gritar a Beth y Talo mientras se alejaba. Corrió por aquella arboleda tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a una inmensa pradera. Un gigantesco castillo se apreciaba a distancia. El cielo comenzó a nublarse y se escuchaban como múltiples truenos caían. Era impresionante la velocidad con la que el clima había cambiado y por alguna razón el ambiente se sentía diferente, algo en el aire daba miedo, se sentía una extraña ira presente pero invisible. Cabalgó por la desierta pradera sintiendo el viento en su rostro, el cielo anunciaba la proximidad de una tormenta. Los truenos se hacían más constantes, casi tanto como los pasos de Epona. El sonido se fue mezclando con el galope de la yegua creando una melodía peculiar. Sonaba como una batalla a caballo. Los truenos parecían espadas chocando unas contra otras. Link comenzó a pensar que ya el hecho de convertirse en caballero lo estaba volviendo loco, pues ¿quién, además de un loco, escucharía el sonido de una guerra en medio de una pacifica pradera? Vio frente a su persona la muralla de entrada al pueblo del castillo.

- ¡Bienvenido! – exclamaron dos de los guardias en la entrada. Ahora que la paz se había restaurado la seguridad había vuelto al pueblo. Le abrieron paso como si se tratase de un rey, después de todo sería su superior al terminar el día. Se abrió paso entre las personas y los puestos de comida. Aquellos ciudadanos lo veían con gratitud. Un ligero sentimiento de orgullo le recorrió el cuerpo.

Cayeron una docena de truenos mientras estuvo atravesando a la gente. Se detuvo y contemplo el cielo. Los truenos ya se estaban haciendo insoportables y extraños. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía al cielo en tan mal estado, tenía un color gris oscuro y se divisaban en ese momento los relámpagos que precedían a los ruidosos truenos. Pero lo que estaba pasando comenzaba a alejarse de lo normal.

- Parece que viene una tormenta, chico – dijo una voz femenina.

- Si eso parece – respondió Link sin despegar los ojos de las nubes.

- Mmm… pero no creo que eso arruine tu gran día – dijo la misma voz y dejó salir una ligera risa al finalizar. Ahora que el rubio entró en conciencia esa voz era muy familiar. Bajó la mirada y ahí estaba su respuesta, era esa mujer algo mayor y pelirroja con un gato blanco - ¡Telma! – exclamó el rubio sonriendo.

- Jajaja… pero chico pensé que no me recordarías – dijo la mujer.

- Como crees… - respondió. Si no se la encontraba en ese momento posiblemente no la habría recordado.

- Lo supuse – dijo sintiéndose importante – pero creo que ya no te podré decir _chico_, sino _Sir –_

- _Chico_ está bien – dijo, realmente no le importaba mucho como lo llamaran.

- Pues te creo que te diré Link y listo – dijo la mujer. ¿Por tanto rollo por un nombre o apodo? – ¿Y cómo se siente estar a punto de convertirse en un caballero real? –

- No me siento diferente, en realidad –

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso es porque ya lo eres, Link! Tu sólo fuiste capaz de hacer tantas cosas por este reino y por la Reina misma que ninguno de los soldados buenos para nada pudo hacer – exclamó. Un par de miradas molestas, otras avergonzadas aparecieron en los rostros de los soldados que pasaban cerca de ellos.

- Ah… bueno creo que te he detenido por mucho tiempo… además tengo que atender el bar, me parece que nos veremos luego ¿no? – preguntó.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Link.

- Oye y… ¿no has visto a Renado recientemente? – preguntó la mujer.

- La verdad es que no lo he visto últimamente… - respondió Link. Cuando a Telma le pasaba ese hombre por la cabeza se volvía loca.

- Ash… Ese hombre, le gusta hacerme esperar, siempre tarda en responder mis cartas –

- ¿Ah? –

- Eh… creo que dije demasiado… no te preocupes Link, son solo cosas de adultos – respondió y se dio media vuelta – Me gustaría ir a ver como te nombran caballero, pero tengo que limpiar el bar – volteó a verlo – Pásate por aquí si tienes tiempo – dijo y le guiñó el ojo sonriéndole – ¡Nos vemos!- batió su mano despidiéndose.

Esa si que era una mujer peculiar, siempre encontraba la forma de asustarlo.

Link, dio la orden a Epona y continuó cabalgando a paso lento hasta el castillo. Los truenos había cesado finalmente, pero el cielo seguía tan gris como antes, sin duda lo que vendría sería lluvia. Al acercarse a la entrada del castillo, los guardias le anunciaron que la reina lo esperaba y lo hicieron pasar al castillo. Antes de entrar al enorme palacio, dejó a la yegua atada en el patio de la entrada. Recordaba ese lugar perfectamente pero ahora estaba en un mejor estado que en aquella oportunidad. Era realmente hermoso ahí adentro, no tenía comparación ni con la más lujosa de las casas en la aldea de Ordon.

Un hombre alto con bigote y cabello oscuro lo guío hasta la sala del trono, explicándole todo lo que se podía o no hacer en el castillo, de es la labor de un caballero real y demás cosas que se suponía Link debía estar prestando atención. En realidad estaba abrumado por la atmósfera del castillo, se sentía una soledad increíble a pesar de las sirvientas y demás personas que se veían de vez en cuando. Se debía ser horrible vivir ahí, con tantas reglas y soledad. Eso lo diferenciaba aún más de su pueblo, siempre se sentía tan vivo, con aquellos cuatro pequeños corriendo de aquí para allá, unas cuantas cabras que se escapaban de vez en cuando, hasta el simple sonido del riachuelo que pasaba en medio de la aldea, o el de las hojas de los árboles golpeadas por el viento. Ahí lo único que escuchaba era la voz del hombre y los pasos de ambos. ¿Dónde se supone estaría Rusl? Se preguntó por un momento mientras el hombre no paraba de hablar, debió haberle dicho unas 500 reglas en el poco tiempo que pasó mientras ellos caminaban.

Finalmente se encontraron en la torre del trono del castillo, una vista al cielo y cualquiera diría que era de noche, a pesar de que en realidad estaban casi en el medio de día. Se acercaron al portón, casi veinte soldados estaban haciendo una fila bordeando el camino que llevaba directo al trono. Link se detuvo impresionado por la formalidad y alzando su mirada observo a la Reina sentada en su trono sonriéndole y esperándolo.

- Sigueme joven héroe – dijo el hombre del bigote. Y continuaron caminando, dirigiéndose al trono. Cada caballero que pasaban levantaba su lanza haciéndole honor a Link. La satisfacción por ser un héroe reconocido comenzaba a invadir al rubio, aunque sentía que era demasiado formalismo por una hazaña que a pesar de salvar a Hyrule se habían dado por si solas. Al estar ya próximos al trono el hombre se aparto de Link y camino junto a uno de los soldados a observar el nombramiento, al voltear se dio cuenta de varias caras familiares en ese lugar. Junto al hombre estaba Rusl y junto a él Ashei y Auru, dos de las personas que lo habían ayudado a salvar a Hyrule. El joven se puso sobre su rodilla izquierda y fijó su mirada en Zelda.

- Me alegra volver a verte, Link – dijo la reina.

- Digo lo mismo su majestad, es un honor que me halla ordenado venir – dijo siguiendo el formalismo. Zelda sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

- El honor es mío por tener a semejante héroe ante mi – dijo levantándose – ¿Me concedes tu espada? –

Link la sacó de su funda y la sostuvo a lo largo con ambas manos. Zelda la tomó por el mando.

- Por el poder que se me otorga como gobernante del reino de Hyrule, yo… - La tierra tembló bruscamente, todos se estremecieron. Varios objetos cayeron al suelo mientras seguía aquel temblor. Se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Zelda observando a su alrededor. No parecían haber lesionados ni nada por el estilo. Primero los truenos incesables y ahora un temblor ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¡Miren! ¡En el cielo! – exclamó uno de los soldados. Todos dirigieron su mirada al cielo, una impactante escena estaba en acción. De entre las nubes lo que parecía se un meteoro estaba cayendo, rodeado de enormes llamaradas, para que pudieran ser tan visibles desde donde estaban debían serlo. Las nubes tenían un color rojo fuego igualmente, mientras la bola de fuego caía una ráfaga fuerte ráfaga de aire caliente se sintió de inmediato. Varias cosas se volaron por la fuerza de esta. Todos en la habitación corrieron al balcón y observaron como la roca o lo fuera cayó más allá del dominio de los Zoras. La tierra tembló una segunda vez, tan fuerte como la primera y en seguida una tempestad de lluvia comenzó a caer. El ambiente se había vuelto apocalíptico en unos simples segundos.

- No puede ser… está pasando… - dijo Zelda observando el caos en Hyrule.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Link. La reina adopto una actitud de alerta.

- Caballeros necesito que se distribuyan en dos cuerpos – comenzó a hablar – Ustedes necesito que bajen a la ciudadela y aseguren de que todo esté en orden…. Además ayuden a todo aquel que necesite auxilio – dijo apuntando a más de la mitad del equipo de soldados – Alexander… tú Rusl y Ashei reúnanse con Shad y vayan al posible lugar donde cayó el objeto del cielo, e infórmenme de cualquier daño. Es importante que me traigan lo que sea que haya caído - habló con uno de los tres soldados restantes, luego de que los otros comenzaron a bajar. Al parecer el supuesto hombre tenía una armadura con una decoración diferente a la de los demás.

* * *

><p>- ¡Si su majestad! – Exclamaron. La lluvia los empapaba mientras empezaban a bajar.<p>

- Link… - dijo Zelda acercándose al muchacho que estaba atónito por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí, su majestad? – pregunto viéndola.

- Escucha… necesito que vayas con Rusl y Ashei…- le dijo determinada – Si eso que cayó es lo que pienso, entonces… Hyrule puede estar en grave peligro – le dijo en forma más privada. En verdad se veía muy preocupada, como si aquella roca fuese como una señal de que el mundo estaba por acabarse – Ve con ellos, continuaremos la ceremonia en otro momento… confío en ti – dijo. Link asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta y corrió para alcanzar a los demás.

_Confío en ti_. Esas palabras le daban mil vueltas en la cabeza. Por algún motivo tenía el presentimiento de que tendría un significado más profundo que simplemente una despedida. Analizándolo… ¿Acaso desconfiaba de los otros? Debía ser solo una mala interpretación, así que no le dio importancia. Estaban resguardados de la intensa lluvia, algo apretados, bajo un techo ubicado en la entrada. Todos estaban montados sobre sus caballos esperando a Shad, que aún no aparecía.

- ¿Ah… y hasta cuando hay que esperar a ese chico? – dijo el tal Alexander, que no parecía ser un caballero de la manera que Link se esperaba. No tenía ni un parecido con aquel hombre que lo llevó ante la reina. Era difícil creer que esas 300 reglas que el hombre le había dicho, este tal "caballero" las cumpliese. Además no parecía tan mayor como habría de esperarse en un hombre que ha alcanzado el más alto de los rangos entre los caballeros, según parecía tenía alrededor de 25 años. Así es, su color de armadura era debido a su alto rango, o eso le había comentado Rusl. ¿Dónde estaba este hombre cuando Hyrule corría peligro?

- ¡Hola! – Exclamó finalmente Shad batiendo la mano y corriendo en la lluvia junto con Rusl en dirección a ellos – Eh eh… perdonen la tardanza – dijo, parecía cansado.

- ¡Nada de disculpas! – Exclamó Alexander – Estamos en medio de una misión de urgencia, por ordenes de la reina, y usted tiene la osadía de llegar tarde porque estaba… - dijo esperando a que el joven de lentes terminase la frase

- Buscando un libro… - dijo algo temeroso

- ¿Un libro?... – preguntó irónico.

- Sobre piedras… - se excusó.

- Creo que deberíamos partir – agregó Ashei de pronto, viendo que la discusión no iba a ningún lado. Ambos callaron como si la chica fuese algún tipo de capitán o teniente.

- Tienes razón Ashy – dijo Alexander.

- No me llames Ashy – agrego seria la chica.

- Chico libro, súbete en el caballo de Rusl y veámonos… - Shad hizo caso sin decir una palabra - debemos apresurarnos a llegar al norte, en donde al parecer según los citadinos y bueno según lo que vuestros propios ojos vieron el objeto impactó en algún lugar cercano al Dominio Zora. Quizás ese lugar este en peores condiciones que por acá - y seguido de eso sin más preámbulos ni discusiones todos salieron de la ciudadela bajo aquella intensa lluvia. Al tocar la pradera, les dieron la orden a sus respectivos caballos y estos comenzaron a correr. El sonido de esa pradera era distinto ahora, la lluvia cayendo y cientos de galopes, ahora no sonaba a guerra, sino a aventura. Una descarada sonrisa se apodero del rostro empapado de Link.

* * *

><p>Hacia un mes que no visitaba ese lugar y la verdad que con tan solo ver esa enorme y hermosa cascada miles de recuerdos le venían a la mente. Lastimosamente no podía concentrarse mucho en observar una cascada, aquel lugar era un desastre. Había tres Zoras inconcientes y varios heridos. Al parecer el temblor y cambio de temperatura les había afectado mucho más y tan solo por el hecho de que eran criaturas marinas y rodeadas de muros de piedra, ambos desastres naturales, así fuese a mínima escala, eran fatales. Según algunos de los intactos Zoras que rondaban por aquel lugar, varios trozos de piedra de los muros se habían venido abajo, el nivel del agua había bajado bruscamente y su temperatura había subido. Al parecer la lluvia torrencial no había caído ahí, pero igualmente aquel lugar en ese momento era un completo caos. Sin embargo parecían no necesitar ayuda, ya tenían a los heridos siendo atendidos por algún tipo de medico, así que tras averiguar la ubicación del objeto, según lo que los citadinos vieron, había caído en algún lado del pico.<p>

¿De la intensa lluvia a la nieve? Tenían que estar bromeando, además Link solo llevaba puesto aquel uniforme verde que no se podría decir que abrigaba mucho. ¿Porqué la bendita roca o lo que fuere no pudo haber caído en la pradera?

- Jaja… Espero que todos hallan traído abrigos – dijo Alexander en tono de broma, ¿o no? Ashei y Rusl asintieron con la cabeza y dirigieron su mirada a Link y Shad, que se miraron mutuamente con una mueca de desdén. Ninguno de los dos había traído abrigo y estaban empapados – Espero que un poco de frío no les moleste, ¿verdad chico libro?-

El frío era insoportable en ese lugar. El viento parecía que quemara cuando le rozaba en el rostro a Link. No sentía los dedos de sus manos y para colmo tenían que ir a pie, ya que era muy difícil que un caballo pudiese subir aquella montaña, así que los dejaron en el Dominio Zora. Menuda suerte que tenían esos caballos. Caminar sin dirección en una montaña cubierta de nieve buscando una roca no era precisamente como Link se imaginaba iba a ser su "ceremonia".

- Miren – señaló Ashei, lo que parecían ser varios árboles quemados en el tope de la montaña.

- Mmm…. Ahí pudo ser donde cayó la roca – señaló Rusl.

- Bueno entonces vamos – aclaró Alexander. Link ya tenía fobia solo con la idea de tener que subir esa colina con el frío que hacía. Extrañamente, Shad parecía tomárselo muy bien, no había dicho una palabra en todo el viaje y además estaba pegado a ese libro que trajo. El rubio suspiro, tenía que tomar fuerzas para subir. Levantó la mirada y a lo lejos observó una figura que parecía estar bajando la montaña. ¿Podría ser alguno de los Yetis? No, era muy pequeña para serlo. Parecía ser una persona.

- Oye Link ¿no vienes? – exclamó Rusl.

- ¡Ah, si! – exclamó viendo al hombre que lo llamó. Volvió a observar el lugar donde estaba la figura, pero ya no había nada. Perfecto ahora el frío lo hacia alucinar. Subió la colina en un par de minutos pero aquello le parecía mil años. Cuando llegó vi a todo su grupo alrededor de un agujero de lleno de cenizas. Ashei observaba los alrededores, Shad y Rusl veían unos restos de piedras alrededor del agujero mientras Alexander observaba el agujero. Era enorme si duda, pero lo extraño era que no había ninguna roca ni nada por el estilo.

- Si duda es algún tipo raro de rubí, pero me parece extraño que un objeto de ese tamaño desapareciera repentinamente – intuyó Shad.

- ¿Ah? Pero se pudo haber roto en trozos – agregó Rusl.

- Si es muy posible, pero hubiesen sido mucho más grandes y en mayores cantidades esparcidas por todo el lugar, además la estructura de este rubí es bastante dura, pesada y resistente por lo cual debería haber quedado algún tipo de muestra grande en el agujero pero… - dijo el muchacho de lentes.

-… No hay nada – terminó la frase Alexander.

- Ni tampoco hay ningún trozo de rubí por los alrededores – agregó la chica de armadura. Algo raro ocurría aquí, Link lo pudo notar fácilmente. Link observó junto al agujero y a los alrededores confirmando lo que dijo Ashei, cuando su mirada se cruzó con algo muy extraño. Eran unas huellas de pisadas cubiertas por cenizas.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Creo que encontré algo! – exclamó el joven rubio. Todos se acercaron a él.

- ¿Huellas? – preguntó Alexander.

- Mmm… interesante… son bastantes profundas pero pequeñas y están cubiertas de cenizas… ¡Ah parecen que hacen un camino! – exclamó Shad.

- Comienzan a bajar la montaña pero terminan aquí y la cantidad de cenizas disminuye – dijo Rusl quien había seguido las pocas huellas.

- ¿Qué clase de criatura dejaría huellas así? ¿Un Goron? – preguntó Alexander.

- No lo creo el pie de un Goron es mucho más grande, estas parecen de pies humanos – dijo Shad que seguía investigando aquella huellas.

- Además me parece muy difícil que un Goron sobreviva a estas condiciones de frío – dijo Link, que moría de frío – ¿Será que alguien vino y se llevó el rubí? – preguntó.

- No lo creo Link – dijo Rusl terminando de subir de nuevo la montaña – Las huellas van de bajada, no encontré ninguna que subiera a parte de las nuestras, y menos con estas características –

- Además es físicamente imposible que alguien pudiese cargar con sus manos una piedra del rubí de ese tamaño – dijo el chico libro acomodándose los lentes.

- Es como si lo que fuera hubiese salido del agujero – dijo Alexander – Miren que las huellas salen después de la marca del lugar de impacto – agregó señalando el comienzo de aquel camino.

- Algo de aquí me da un mal presentimiento – dijo Ashei – Algo que cayó del cielo causó todo un caos natural al impactar en Hyrule, temblores y cambios climáticos drásticos, aparte de eso lo que cayó parecía estar compuesto de rubí y parece que era… un ser vivo – analizó la chica.

Todos estaban muy confundidos – Pero si así fuese, cualquier ser vivo que caiga desde esa altura y con esa velocidad hubiese muerto en el impacto, e incluso su cuerpo se hubiese destrozado así estuviese hecho de rubí – agregó el chico de lentes.

- Pero… - continuó Ashei y tragó saliva - … fue capaz de levantarse y bajar la montaña a pie y hace no mucho tiempo, puesto que las cenizas siguen visibles – terminó la frase. Hubo un silencio repentino, el miedo y la confusión invadían al grupo, que se miraban los rostros unos a otros.

- Sea lo que sea, no quisiera toparme con esta criatura – confesó la chica.

- Yo diría que lleváramos el rubí a la reina y le demos la alerta de que puede haber una criatura rondando por la montaña – dijo Rusl.

- Compañero, me parece que esa es la mejor idea, debido a que no tenemos armamento adecuado para enfrentarnos a un monstruo de esas características – dijo Alexander y ambos comenzaron a recoger los rubís. Shad se acercaba al agujero viéndolo fijamente con una cara de preocupación. Link intrigado se le acercó y observó el monstruoso agujero. Todas aquellas ideas tan extrañas sobre esa criatura, le daban escalofríos, ¿o solo seria causa del frío de la montaña?

- Si lo miras bien… - dijo Shad tratando de calentarse pero sin despegar su mirada del agujero – casi parece la figura de una mujer – dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, si leíste hasta acá es porque algo te gustó. Bueno eso es lo que espero. Si te gustó déjame un review acepto criticas o cualquier tipo de comentario.<strong>

**Un saludo y tal vez nos leamos en el 2do capi?**


	2. Una chica muy extraña

**Aquí el segundo capi :P La verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendolo xD y me di cuenta que no sirvo para darle misterio a las cosas, o al menos no me fue bien en el primer capi -_- intentaré mejorar.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **_Estoy feliz – _Esto es un pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Una chica muy extraña<strong>

Ese día había, quizás, sido uno de los más extraños de su vida. Comenzó yendo a una ceremonia especial para él en un elegante y enorme castillo y terminó en una montaña, empapado y muriendo de frío buscando una roca que cayó del cielo y luego supuestamente bajó la montaña caminando. Suspiró, ya que finalmente podía descansar y calentarse. Y lo peor era que no pudo ser nombrado caballero real. Se sentía como un niño que no obtuvo su regalo, en realidad no lo esperaba pero cuando no lo tuvo sintió que le hacía falta. Luego de regresar a la ciudadela y entregarle a la reina las piedras de rubí, esta no parecía muy satisfecha. Sin embargo les agradeció el trabajo en rupías, cosa que Link nunca hubiese esperado. Pero la pregunta seguía sin respuesta: ¿Qué demonios era lo que había caído del cielo?

Tomó un sorbo de la bebida caliente que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó de pronto Telma. Link se exaltó, se había quedado metido en sus pensamientos.

- Ah sí, está muy rico… - dijo y le sonrió a la mujer. Luego de haber acabado con su recaudo cumplió con su promesa de pasarse por el bar, que la verdad estaba bastante calido y confortable esa tarde.

- ¡Aww! ¡Eres tan mono! ¡Que bueno que te gustara! es la primera vez que te tomas algo aquí – dijo Telma en un tono algo… extraño y se le quedaba viendo fijamente. Link estaba extrañado, a medida que bebía un sorbo la mujer lo miraba como si fuese algún espectáculo o algo de ese estilo. Comenzaba a incomodar.

- Mmm… y de que está hecha esta bebida – preguntó el rubio por curiosidad.

- Jajaja pues la receta secreta de la casa – dijo Telma y se acercó al oído de Link. El rubio puso una cara de asco instantánea y colocó la bebida en la mesa sonriéndole a Telma, que no estaba muy contenta por su reacción.

- ¡AH MALDITA SEA! – gritó de pronto una voz femenina. El joven rubio no pudo evitar voltear y ver a la chica, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas. De espaldas era difícil definir al tipo de persona. Su cabellera era roja y larga, sujetada en una cola de caballo, llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo, largo aunque algo maltratado y roto, parecía tener cortadas, como si la hubiesen atacado con espadas, sin embargo no aparentaba poseer alguna herida. Sus brazos parecían fuertes no solo por su forma, sino también por la fuerza con que impactaba la mesa con sus puños. Su espalda también parecía firme pero sin perder su delicadeza de mujer. Su trasero…

- ¿Link que tanto le miras, eh? – preguntó Telma.

- Ah, nada… nada… - Se exaltó el joven con la pregunta.

- Hmm… esa joven llegó aquí muy maltratada y empapada, pero a pesar de eso tenía un carácter muy fuerte. No se de donde sea, pero te aseguro que en Hyrule no ves a muchas chicas como ella – le explicó la mujer. Link se levantó para ver si la chica necesitaba ayuda, después de todo el es un caballero.

- Mhmmm… ve por ella tigre ¡RAW! – exclamó la mujer. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y escalofríos ante eso, incluso se detuvo por un segundo y volteó, solo para toparse con que Telma le guiñara el ojo. Suspiró y camino a la chica.

- Maldita sea… maldita sea… - decía la chica que tenía su cabeza contra la mesa.

- Eh… disculpa – dijo llamando su atención – Me llamo Link y soy uno de los caballeros del pueblo y me preguntaba si necesitabas alguna ayuda… - preguntó. La chica levantó la mirada y el tiempo se detuvo, era hermosa. Sus ojos eran de un color anaranjado y tenía facciones delicadas, como las de una princesa. El joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- ¿Qué mierda te hizo creer que necesito tu ayuda? – preguntó rompiendo la burbuja que se había creado Link.

- Eh bueno yo solo pensé… - La chica se levantó viéndolo con una mirada de muerte y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Oye piensas irte sin pagar? – exclamó Telma.

- ¿Prefieres eso, o que incendie esta pocilga? – preguntó irónica la chica saliendo del bar.

- Oye… detente – exclamó Telma.

- Déjalo, yo pago por ella – dijo Link.

- ¿Eh? Oye muchacho, creo que cupido te dio muy duro esta vez –

- Me parece que está teniendo un mal día – aclaró el rubio – Toma… a ese tipo de personas es mejor no hacerles mucho caso – dijo y se sentó a terminar su bebida sin recordar ni querer recordar de que estaba hecha. Al terminarse la tarde estaba por terminar de caer y el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse.

- Adiós Link, vuelve pronto – dijo Telma, guiñándole el ojo una vez más.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego – dijo y salio por la puerta. Buscó a Epona que estaba justo después de las escaleras para salir del bar. Se montó y arrancó en seguida, saliendo de la ciudadela. Comenzó a correr en la pradera planeando atravesarla lo antes posible para llegar a Ordon antes de que anocheciera. Sin embargo su rápida partida se vio detenida por una persona que caminaba sola en medio de la pradera, la chica que conoció en el bar. Iba a paso sumamente lento, como si esta ya no tuviera fuerzas, el rubio se acercó a la chica.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó esperando una respuesta menos agresiva a la del bar.

- Ahh… ¿otra vez tú?... ¿Qué, te parezco una damisela en apuros? – dijo sin siquiera detenerse ni verlo.

- Bueno la verdad es que… - dijo tratando de darle una respuesta. La verdad es que en el estado en que se encontraba la chica, cualquiera diría que está en apuros, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una damisela.

- Además no creo que tu caballo pueda volar… - murmuró la chica.

- ¿Eh? –

- Nada chico… déjame tranquila – seguía caminando.

- ¿Piensas atravesar la pradera a pie? – preguntó intrigado.

- Vaya, estoy junto a un genio, ah y tiene a un chico montado encima – respondió la chica. Link trataba de no salirse de sus casillas, simplemente podría irse de ahí y dejarla a su suerte. Pero había algo en ella, su rostro, su forma de ser que eran tan… peculiares. Telma tenía cierta razón, no muchas chicas en Hyrule eran así.

- Puedo saber siquiera a donde vas – preguntó el chico.

- Ah… bueno al desierto para empezar – dijo mientras continuaba atravesando la pradera, cada vez más cansada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo piensas ir al desierto a pie si ni siquiera se puede ir a caballo? – preguntó impactado. La chica se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

- ¡¿Te importaría dejar de molestarme? No creo que un mortal como tu… - exclamó pero de pronto se detuvo, su expresión cambio como si sintiese un gran dolor y seguido a eso cayó al suelo inconciente.

- ¿Oye? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Link bajando de Epona de un salto – Oye… despierta… oye… -

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo con voz seria una mujer de cabellera larga y suelta, su rostro no se podía observar con claridad.<p>

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó la chica pelirroja.

- Desobedeciste mis reglas – respondió.

- ¡Escúchate hermana! ¿Crees que eres superior a mí? ¿Crees que eres superior a mí de alguna forma? No tengo que cumplir tus leyes de ninguna forma – dijo la pelirroja de mala gana. Una tercera figura observaba la pelea con miedo.

- No… pero yo tengo que hacerlas cumplir de cualquier forma… - dijo la voz de la mujer de cabellera larga. Las voces se hicieron eco y las imágenes borrosas, todo se puso oscuro y sus ojos se abrieron. Era un sueño.

La chica despertó en una cama en medio de una habitación con varias de las mismas.

- Ah… ¿Dó-dónde estoy? – preguntó, tenía puesta una bata de azul claro, de tela. En ese instante una niña entro por la puerta de la habitación. Llevaba un atuendo algo extraño, pero al mismo tiempo bonito, tenía el cabello negro y corto y sus ojos eran de color café oscuro.

- Oh… ¡ya despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo con una dulce voz.

- Em… mejor… - respondió la pelirroja.

La niña sonrió ante la respuesta – Me alegra mucho, nos tenías preocupados – dijo.

- ¿Ah? – Dijo la pelirroja - ¿Quién eres? –

- Me llamo Luda… mucho gusto – respondió.

- Ah mucho gusto niña… - respondió con algo de mala gana – ¿Y que pasó con mi ropa? – preguntó.

- Está aquí guardada – dijo abriendo uno de los armarios de la gran habitación. Cogió una ropa doblada y se la entregó a la pelirroja – Estaba sucia y algo rota, así que la remendé y lavé… espero que no te importe – dijo Luda con un tono inocente propio de una niña tan dulce como ella.

- Um… muchas gracias... eh… - trató de recordar el nombre de la niña pero realmente no había puesto atención cuando le habló.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? No recuerdo nada… - dijo la mujer.

- Link te trajo hasta acá – respondió la chiquilla – Él parecía muy preocupado por ti –

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó la mujer.

- Aja – asintió Luda. Una pequeña y ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica pelirroja, parecía que normalmente no recibía ese tipo de trato.

* * *

><p>El sol caía fuertemente y con furia sobre el desértico cañón. El calor era intenso, sin embargo Link tenía que ocuparse de un asunto en Kakariko. No puedes simplemente dejar a una chica luego de que se desmaya frente a ti, queda inconciente por dos días. Solo se pasaría a ver como estaba y si deseaba que la llevara a algún lado. No sabía porque insistía tanto con esa chica, pero debido a las circunstancias no le quedaba de otra. Llegó a esa aldea, sudando como un cerdo, el calor era insoportable, los rayos de sol le ardían en la espalda y del suelo parecía que brotaba vapor. Bajó de su pobre yegua, que también parecía agotada. La acercó al manantial del pueblo, y le dio de beber. También bebió un poco por su cuenta, y se mojó el rostro para intentar refrescarse. Un hombre se acercó a la fuente, el rubio al voltear pudo reconocerlo, era Renado.<p>

- Hola Link – saludó con su ánimo de siempre.

- Renado, hola… me alegra verte – respondió el rubio, levantando la cabeza de manera que pequeñas gotas de agua volaron de sus dorados cabellos. Secó su rostro debidamente para continuar con la conversación.

- ¿Viniste a ver como esta tu amiga? – preguntó. Que Link visitara Kakariko no era muy común, a no ser que estuviese cansando, o algún asunto en la montaña de la muerte, por lo que esa razón parecía la más obvia. El rubio asintió.

- Es una chica muy extraña, se recuperó de manera impresionante. A penas se levantó salió del hotel y fue a escalar la montaña de la muerte… Además que su carácter es bastante fuerte, intenté detenerla y juraría que estaba a punto de golpearme – Renado parecía algo consternado por el asunto, y es que era verdad, esa chica había que tratarla con cuidado - ¿Desde cuando la conoces? – preguntó.

- Bueno… yo… desde hace tres días – respondió.

- Vaya pues, encontraste a la damisela en peligro, ¿no? –

- _Yo no la consideraría damisela _– pensó el joven rubio.

- Quizás también sufrió a causa del meteorito que cayó – dijo Renado. Parecía una excusa razonable, quizás ella había perdido su casa o había sido herida por el caos que causo esa piedra y Link solo estaba pensando así de ella sin siquiera conocerla.

- RENADOO – gritó alguien de pronto, una voz masculina pero algo aguda. Ambos se dieron vuelta y dirigieron su mirada a esa persona, el cartero, que había aparecido de pronto.

-¿Si? – preguntó el moreno.

- ¡Tengo una carta para usted! – Exclamó sacando hurgando en su bolso – Ta ta ta ta tá – dijo al igual que siempre que entregaba una carta – Es de la señora Telma – le susurró, sin embargo Link pudo escucharlo.

- Bueno muchas gracias – dijo Renado.

- Debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer. Hasta Luegitooo – dijo y rápidamente desapareció corriendo.

El moreno se aclaró la garganta, parecía algo ruborizado – Yo… también tengo que irme… tengo… algo que hacer – dijo en un tono extraño y se marchó hacia su casa.

- ¿Con que… en la montaña de la muerte? – dijo para sí mismo mientras le dedicaba una mirada a dicha montaña. Epona relinchó, el rubio volteo a verla y sonrió, como si esta le hubiese dicho algo – Creo que hoy voy a escalar, Epona – Se alejó de su yegua yendo en dirección de la montaña. Mientras se alejaba una figura misteriosa de mujer apareció detrás de Epona. Dio una mirada al chico caminando y una sonrisa se le dibujó de mejilla a mejilla. La yegua relinchó una vez más y al mismo tiempo una misteriosa y fuerte ráfaga le acarició el rostro. Como por instinto volteó y observó la extraña figura desde esa distancia podía apreciar pocos detalles. Sin duda era una mujer, a pesar de que su rostro parecía el de una niña, algo en ella no era normal. La extraña mujer, movió sus labios, como pronunciando palabras.

- Ten cuidado… - fue lo que pudo comprender. Link comenzó a sentirse atontado. El rubio podría jurar que el tiempo se había detenido por un momento. Escuchó el sonido de un cascabel y fue como si este hubiese roto aquel trance en el que se sumergió. Observó de nuevo a Epona, la mujer no estaba. El calor lo estaba haciendo alucinar, o al menos eso creía.

* * *

><p>Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban a medida que subía por las rejillas hacia la montaña. Sudaba pero sentía la fuerza que necesitaba poner para movilizarse. Le recordaba su previa aventura y le emocionaba. Llegó finalmente a un camino firme, cuando escuchó a varias voces, sonaban como Gorons, abucheando o quizás aclamando algo. ¿Sería a la chica? Estaba entrando al territorio de los Gorons y era una humana desconocida, ¡sin duda estaría en problemas! Subió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a una zona donde había aguas termales. El vapor que despedía el lugar era impresionante, casi inaguantable. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría subir la Montaña de la Muerte en un día tan caluroso?<p>

Dentro de una de las aguas había un grupo de Gorons, eran los causantes del ruido, haciendo un círculo y observando… ¿una pelea? El rubio se movió intentando observar mejor dicho acontecimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos huevos fritos cuando vio lo que ocurría. La pelirroja estaba siendo atacada por un enorme Goron. Link bajó rápidamente y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, temiendo que fuera muy tarde, cuando de la nada… ¿la chica lanzó al Goron fuera del círculo? Los demás aclamaron.

- ¿Y a eso lo llaman un rival? ¡Venga, quien esté dispuesto a perder! – exclamó la chica. El rubio se paralizo, todavía no entendía.

- ¿Có-cómo… diablos…? – se dijo a sí mismo, no estaba siendo atacada, estaba solo haciendo Sumo. Él no podía hacer eso sin las enormes botas de hierro, cómo es que una chica… Definitivamente ella no podía ser normal. El Goron perdedor pasó justo al lado de Link.

- Esa chica es muy ruda goro – dijo mientras se sobaba la espalda y hombros. Ningún Goron se ofrecía a ser su rival, se veían bastantes dudosos y con miedo. La chica tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- ¡Anda, anda! – Exclamó la chica – Vale… niñas miedosas, creo que yo elegiré – Los Gorons se estremecieron. – Mmm… a ver… - dijo dándole una mirada a todos los presentes, hasta llegar a Link, cuando su sonrisa se tornó macabra. Levantó su mano y bruscamente señaló al Hyliano rubio - ¡Tú! – exclamó.

- ¿Eh… yo? – preguntó.

- Si tú. Ven, prometo dejarte vivo – Le guiñó el ojo.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto de la nada? ¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro estaba en pantalones, sobre unas aguas termales, rodeado de Gorons aclamando y frente a una chica, a punto de hacer Sumo?

- ¡3! – exclamaron los Gorons, comenzando la cuenta regresiva.

- Voy a partirte en dos acosador – dijo la pelirroja tomando posición de ataque.

- _Pero si yo te salvé – _pensó Link con cara de miedo.

- ¡2! – Sus miradas se cruzaron, Link la observó fijamente. No llevaba el vestido sino un top rojo y unos shorts y estaba descalza. Su rostro mostraba una determinación propia de un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa.

- ¡1! – Con tan solo escuchar este número ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro. Forcejearon, la chica tenía una enorme ventaja: era extremadamente fuerte. En ese momento de lucha dejó de parece una chica, su habilidad daba otra impresión. La chica lo empujó intentado sacarlo del círculo, Link mantuvo el equilibrio. Pero cuando se iba a regresar el agua le falló, haciéndolo resbalar y caer. Al intentar sostenerse para evitar caer, se sostuvo del top de la chica y…

- ¡Aaaaaah! – Gritó la pelirroja por primera – ¡Woooh! – exclamaron los Gorons. Link en el suelo levantó la cabeza para ver que ocurría, cuando vio en su mano el top de la mujer, lo que significaba que. Dirigió la mirada a la chica y alcanzó a ver a la misma cubriéndose los pechos antes de que su puño alcanzara la cara del rubio.

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaban montaña abajo uno al lado del otro, Link con la cara llena de golpes y la chica viéndolo con odio y sintiendo vergüenza.<p>

- ¡Adiós chica! ¡Vuelve pronto porfavoooor! – gritaban los Gorons, parecían enamorados de la pelirroja.

- Hmf… maldito pervertido – soltó la mujer mientras desviaba la mirada.

- _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? _– pensaba el rubio una y otra vez.

- Ve… veo que ya te sientes mejor… - dijo Link tratando de romper el silencio.

- No del todo… tengo a un pervertido que me acosa – respondió.

- Me llamo Link – le dijo.

- Hmm… supongo que debo agradecerte Link… - dijo tragándose el orgullo – Gracias por ayudarme –

- De nada… - respondió. Se alegraba de que ella hubiese cambiado esa actitud.

- Aunque ya fue suficiente paga con lo que me viste allá arriba – dijo en un tono sarcástico. Seguía con esa actitud.

- No te vi nada… - aclaró el rubio.

- ¡¿Qué insinúas que no tengo nada? – exclamó la mujer.

- ¡No, no, no! – dijo algo nervioso – Tienes bastante solo que yo… -

- ¡Pervertido! – lo abofeteó. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

- Escucha, puedes dejar de pegarme por un segundo para que te pueda hablar – dijo harto de los golpes.

- Pero cuida lo que dices cochino… -

- Tú fuiste la que me obligó a hacer sumo en primer lugar, yo solo venía para acá para ver como estabas. No es normal que después de estar inconciente dos días escales una montaña y hagas sumo – explicó.

- Mmm… quizás yo no sea normal – susurró la pelirroja. Link suspiró –_ Que chica más difícil – _

Llegaron a la altura de Kakariko sin decir ni una palabra más, la tensión se podía sentir entre ellos. No eran de las personas que lograran llevarse bien del todo. Cuando iban en dirección a Epona, Renado salió de su casa con un atuendo algo peculiar. Estaba vestido muy elegante, estaba bien peinado y llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano.

- ¿Renado? – preguntó Link si poder creerlo.

- Ah Link que bueno que te veo... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó el moreno.

- Si claro… - dijo.

- ¿Podrías cuidar a Luda por un par de horas? – Preguntó – E… es que tengo un asunto importante en la ciudadela y Barnes… no es muy bueno con los niños –

- Mm… ya veo… bueno yo – dijo Link a punto de rechazarlo.

- Si, nos quedaremos – dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Link.

- ¿Ah? – dijo el moreno y sonrió – Muchas gracias chicos… Luda está en la casa – se alejó.

Link dedicó una mirada molesta a la chica - ¿Por qué querrías cuidar a una niña que ni conoces? – le preguntó.

- Este… se lo debo, es una chica muy agradable, además el shamán me atendió y no se… ¡creo que será divertido! ¡Vamos compañero! – dijo como burlándose.

– ¿Desde cuando somos compañeros? – preguntó el rubio.

- Fuiste tu el que dijo que querías ayudarme… ¿no? Bueno ayúdame a cuidar a la niña. Además me debes una por ponerme en ridículo en la montaña… - dijo. Link no parecía del todo conforme – ¿O prefieres que vaya a la ciudadela y les diga a todos que me acosaste sexualmente?... Me pregunto qué pueden pensar de un "caballero" que intentó violar a una chica – Link estaba paralizado – A ver tengo de testigos a una mujer del bar, un shamán y un grupo de Gorons… - Eso usado de esa manera le arruinaría la reputación frente a todos.

- ¿Y bien Link… aceptas? – preguntó la chica guiñándole el ojo.

- Ah… - suspiró el rubio – está bien… - respondió.

- Jejeje… - dijo la pelirroja como si hubiese ganado alguna pelea.

- Pero si voy a quedarme a cuidar a una niña con una extraña… ¿podría saber su nombre? – dijo Link.

- Me llamo… - dijo como dudando – Din… -

Link le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella – Mucho gusto Din – dijo. La chica se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y le dio la mano – Mucho gusto… Link – dijo no del todo conforme.

El rubio no tenía idea de que ese día, esos simples actos que parecían sin importancia, lo llevarían a un destino inimaginable.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, creo que Link va a estar en muchas situaciones como esta por culpa de Din xD.<br>Espero les haya gustado. **

**Nos leemos :)**


	3. Problemas de niñeros

**Finalmente lo termino :D**

**Estuve medio bloqueado xd pero se me fue el bloqueo cuando vi el nuevo trailer de Skyward Sword, o Banjo of Sky como dijo alguien por ahí xD  
><strong>

**Espero les guste (Aunque no creo que a Link le agrade algo de esto)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Problemas de niñeros.<br>**

Cuidar a una niña con una extraña no era de las actividades que Link hiciese todos los días, pero no se podía quejar. Din parecía bastante simpática con Luda, se la pasaban hablando y riendo, esa chica no mostraba la misma rudeza que tenía antes. Aún sus pensamientos se enfocaban en el día que iba a ser su ceremonia, tantas cosas extrañas que habían pasado, todo el caos que había causado esa bola de fuego que cayó del cielo se había ido disipando en tan solo un par de días. Pero aún tenía a lo que parecía ser una víctima de aquel desastre frente a sus ojos. Din tenía prisa por ir al desierto según entendía, o al menos antes de que desmayara y en ese momento parecía que nada la detendría. ¿Entonces por qué se había tomado la molestia de quedarse a cuidar a una niña que ni siquiera conocía? Esa chica no podía ser más extraña.

- ¿Y a donde iba tu padre? – preguntó Din a la pequeña. Luda sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

- A ver a una amiga… o al menos trata de convencerme de eso – dijo y ambas rieron. Link las observaba sentado en la misma mesa que ellas. Quien no las conociera diría que eran hermanas que se llevaban muy bien. No habían parado de hablar y reír en lo que iba de tarde.

-¿Din, que tal si comemos algo? – le preguntó la niña.

-¿Ah?… este… yo realmente no se cocinar… además tampoco tengo mucha hambre – de pronto su estomago rugió. Luda soltó una pequeña risa en seguida – Tonta, no has comido nada en todo el día, vamos y preparamos algo juntos… ¿Link nos ayudas? – dijo.

-De acuerdo – asintió el muchacho. Los tres caminaron al interior de la algo sucia y destartalada cocina.

-Oh… lo siento está un poco sucia – dijo Luda preocupada y comenzó a recoger. Link se tomó un segundo para ver a la pelirroja que estaba parada junto a él. Había algo extraño en ella, juraba haberla visto antes, como un déjà-vu. De pronto se dio cuenta que la chica tenía lo que parecía ser un tatuaje en su espalda. Movió ligeramente su cabeza para verlo mejor cuando sintió un golpe en los ojos. Fue la mano de la chica.

-No mires donde no te han llamado… ¿entendiste chico? – dijo y caminó hacia la niña - ¿Y qué vamos a cocinar? – preguntó cambiando de actitud completamente.

-Mmmm… creo que tenemos varias verduras… ¿les apetece ensalada? – pregunto Luda.

De un momento a otro todos estaban preparando aquella "cena especial", a Link le había tocado picar el tomate, a Din lavar y pelar la lechuga y Luda se encontraba haciendo un extraño aderezo para la misma. La pelirroja miró fijamente la lechuga, como si fuese algo que jamás había visto. La toco y rodó, alejó la manó sorprendida. Acercó su cabeza y le dio otra mirada, pero tan cerca como si la lechuga fuese del tamaño de una hormiga, le dio una palmada y rodó de nuevo. Una pícara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Mientras Link hacía su tarea tranquilamente sintió un golpetazo en su cabeza como si le hubiesen lanzado algo. Volteó a ver donde cayó el objeto y descubrió que era una lechuga.

-¡Jajaja! Sabía que sería útil para eso – exclamó la pelirroja en una pose de victoria.

-¡¿Por qué me arrojas eso? – exclamó Link confundido y molesto.

-Jum… pues porque te veías como presa fácil, nunca debes bajar la guardia – respondió. Link apretó los dientes, comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas, ¿Por qué se había encontrado a alguien que podía ser infantil y ruda combinadas tan perfectamente?

-¿Bueno y que tal… - dijo tomando uno de los tomates – esto? – y lo arrojó golpeándola en la cabeza y llenándola de tomate.

-Jajajaja – dejó salir Link – Te queda muy bien –

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? – exclamó la chica tomando otra de las lechugas y se la lanzó dándole en la cara. Link cogió otro tomate y se lo lanzó, y así comenzó aquella enorme batalla. El imperio lechuga de Din contra el reino tomate de Link, uno tras otro volaban por los cielos contra el enemigo, creando un completo desastre en la cocina. La tensión era enorme entre ambos, sonaban como mil cañonazos. De pronto un enorme tsunami acabó con todo… o más bien los llevo de vuelta a la realidad. Luda los había bañado con un balde de agua.

-¡Ya basta! – exclamó Luda muy seria. Hubo calma por un segundo. El rubio miró a Din, estaba toda llena de tomate, desbaratada y empapada. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo, el muchacho estaba todo cubierto de lechugas destrozadas e igualmente mojado. Un segundo de silencio se mantuvo en la escena, hasta que de pronto una risa lo rompió.

-¡Jajajajajaja! – exclamó Luda viéndolos - ¡Mírense los dos, parecen que se hubiesen convertido en ensalada! – sin parar de reír. Los dos mayores también cayeron en la risa burlándose uno del otro, ambos se veía completamente ridículos.

-Creo que deberíamos recoger este desastre – dijo Link ya calmado.

-Y creo que iré a prepararles el baño, se ven realmente mal – dijo la pequeña niña saliendo de la cocina.

-Me impresiona lo madura que es para su edad – dijo la pelirroja viéndola irse.

-Creo que hasta más que nosotros – replicó el chico mientras recogía su parte de la cocina.

-Se parece mucho a ella… - susurró Din.

-¿Ah? – preguntó el rubio.

-No nada… pensando en voz alta… - respondió y se puso a recoger. El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación, Link decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para poder aclarar unas cuantas dudas - ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó.

-¿Disculpa? - dijo la pelirroja.

-¿No eres de Hyrule verdad? – especificó.

-Podría decirse que no… - respondió no muy convencida por su propia respuesta.

-¿Entonces de dónde eres? – reafirmó su pregunta.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso – dijo, sonaba algo extraña. El joven prefirió no preguntar más, podía ser pesada y lo que sea pero también tendría su propia vida y privacidad. Continuó recogiendo y limpiando.

-¿Dijiste que eras uno de los caballeros del pueblo? Cuando nos conocimos… – preguntó las chica

-Ah sí, bueno ese día me iban a nombrar uno de ellos pero... bueno ocurrió un accidente y no se pudo realizar la ceremonia – aclaró el rubio.

-Debió ser decepcionante – agregó la chica.

-No realmente, se nos asigno una misión de emergencia y tuvimos que atravesar casi todo Hyrule, para buscar una enorme piedra que resulto ser unos pedazos de rubí… - Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de tal manera que casi se salían de sus cavidades al escuchar eso- esparcidos por todas partes – terminó de decir Link.

-Sabaku… - susurró Din.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Link.

-Ah… ¿Y a donde pararon los rubíes? – preguntó algo sospechosa la chica.

-Este… -

-Oigan ya están listos los baños – exclamó Luda desde la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Din estaba recostada dentro de aquella tina con agua caliente que le había preparado la chica. El sereno de la noche que entraba por la ventana del baño, en contraste con el caliente y ahogante vapor de la tina, creaban una atmosfera realmente placentera.<p>

- ¿Por qué él…? ¿Por qué yo…? – se dijo a si misma mientras se sumergía más en el agua – Nada de esto se supone que debía pasar… - dijo. Apretó los dientes, al igual que el puño de su mano, con rabia – Debo volver cuanto antes... – agregó con molestia - …pero… - dijo observando la luna por la ventana -… No puedo dejar tu cuerpo por ahí suelto… no de nuevo… mi querido Sabaku… - dijo con un tono de melancolía.

- Puedo escucharte… - dijo la voz de una niña de pronto.

- ¿Luda…? – Preguntó asustada - ¿Cu… cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando…? – preguntó.

- Sabaku… ¿así se llama ese espíritu de serpiente que tienes alrededor de tu cuerpo? – preguntó la niña.

Din se estremeció, tocó la zona entre su cuello y su pecho, en la que a la vista de cualquiera diría que no hay nada.

- ¿Cómo?… ¡¿tú puedes verla? – exclamó impactada.

- Si, quizás Link no pueda ver cosas como esa, pero… desde hace tiempo que puedo ver cosas así… - explicó - Sé quién eres… - dijo desde la puerta sin mirar dentro del baño – Y… por eso… quería preguntarte algo… -

- Todo lo sabrás a su tiempo… - respondió Din sin escuchar la pregunta.

- Pero… tengo mucho miedo… - dijo Luda con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- … no le temas a tu verdadero yo, Luda, tienes un gran futuro por delante – explicó la pelirroja. La niña no dijo una palabra más, se pudieron escuchar sus pasos mientras corría lejos.

- Es muy joven aún… - aclaró la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Link ya se había vestido con la ropa que le proporcionó la pequeña Luda luego de haber sido lavada y secada por la misma niña. Salió a la sala principal, esperando encontrarse con las dos chicas, pero ninguna estaba presente.<p>

- ¿Luda, Din? – llamó. No hubo respuesta.

Recorrió el hotel Elde Inn de pies a cabeza, llamando constantemente a las chicas y empezando a preocuparse. No estaban ni en la habitación, ni en el baño, en el cual parecía que Din había tomado camino ya que sus ropas no estaban. Salió del hotel, buscando desesperadamente a las chicas. Vio a ambos lados de la aldea, no había ni un alma. Alzó la cabeza y ahí, en el tejado de aquel hotel, estaba la pelirroja contemplando a la luna. El rubio se calmó un poco, de seguro Luda estaba con ella. Sin embargo eso no le aseguraba de que esta estuviese a salvo ya que ¿A quién se le ocurre llevar a una niña al tejado de un hotel de esa altura? Busco aquella rampa a la izquierda del hotel y la subió para montarse en el techo bajo del mismo. Caminó por las varias escaleras ubicadas en esa zona hasta llegar a la punta de la estructura, donde la pelirroja veía el cielo despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Link al verla.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una luna llena… - dijo Din encantada con el cielo. Link frunció el seño y volteó a verla. Era la luna llena más hermosa y enorme que había visto en su vida.

- Tienes razón, está hermosa – aclaró el rubio. El silencio de la noche con aquel sereno y esa enorme imagen en el cielo, era algo que le daría una sonrisa a cualquiera.

- ¿Entonces, has venido a disculparte por llenarme de tomate? – preguntó arrogante la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué?… pero si fuiste tú la que comenzó – aclaró el rubio viéndola a los ojos.

- Ahh… ¿con que ahora me vas a echar la culpa a mí?, vaya pero que hombre – dijo con sarcasmo y poniéndose de pie.

- Ash… eres imposible Din… - dijo Link suspirando sin poder más.

- Entonces… - insistió la chica.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el chico.

- Sigo esperando una disculpa – dijo pisando repetidamente el suelo esperando una respuesta. Link apretó los dientes, ya estaba harto de los juguitos de la chica esa, pero si no le seguía la corriente nunca terminaría esa discusión diferente al suceso de la cocina.

- Lo… siento – dijo Link yendo en contra de todos sus ideales.

La pelirroja asintió – Muy bien, está un paso más adelante para convertirte en un hombre… - dijo imitando a algún tipo de profesora – Creo que debemos bajar con Luda, ¿no? –

- ¿Qué no estaba ella aquí arriba contigo? – preguntó Link.

- Eh… no, se supone que tú estabas cuidándola – respondió la chica.

- No… y ella no está en el hotel -

De un segundo a otro ambos estaban desesperados e histéricos buscando a la niña por toda la aldea.

- ¡Luda! – exclamó el rubio.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido a una niña! ¡¿No se supone que la estabas cuidando? – exclamó la eufórica pelirroja.

- Pero si yo no fui el que se ofreció a cuidarla ¡Tú fuiste idea! – exclamó Link.

- ¿Yo? Ahí vas de nuevo, echándome la culpa a mi… cielos afronta tus responsabilidades chico, o por lo menos haz algo más productivo – dijo la chica mientras seguía caminando en busca de la niña.

- Yo no era el que estaba viendo la luna – dijo refutando a la muchacha.

-¡CALLATE Y BUSCA A LA NIÑA! – exclamó la pelirroja.

De pronto del otro lado del pueblo, cercano a la entrada de la montaña de la muerte se pudo ver a un Goron, que pedía ayuda.

- ¡Es usted! – exclamó al verlos - ¡Señorita, necesitamos su ayuda! – dijo muy nervioso y alterado.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre? – exclamó la chica temiendo lo peor.

- Hubo un derrumbe en la falda de la montaña… la niña…. ¡Una niña quedó atrapada bajo las rocas! – respondió nervioso.

-¡Luda! – exclamó Din. ¿Qué haría una niña en la infame y mortal, pues Montaña de la Muerte? A continuación la chica comenzó a correr con una rapidez impresionante.

- ¡Din espera! – gritó Link tratando de seguirle el paso, acompañado por el Goron rodando. La chica no parecía la misma, tenía simplemente un aura completamente distinta. De un solo e impresionante salto atravesó el primer risco que dirigía a la montaña. Link se detuvo frente a este, preguntándose como demonios había hecho aquello, sin embargo el apuro era tal que no dejaba tiempo para quedarse a hacer preguntas como esas. El Goron se le paró al lado y le hizo una seña en su propia espalda:

- ¡Sube! – le dijo y se colocó en posición fetal. El rubio con prisa, no cuestionó demasiado y subió, en cuestión de segundos fue lanzado al tope del risco. Cayó de pie le dio un agradecimiento simple y corto y arrancó a correr al lugar de los hechos.

En efecto, una pila de rocas se encontraba en escena, rodeada por Gorons que intentaban levantar las enormes piedras, hacia donde Din se dirigía.

- ¡Quítense todos! – dijo la pelirroja al llegar, moviendo a los Gorons que estaban en su camino. Todos le hicieron caso y rápidamente se alejaron del montón. Acto seguido, una de las cosas más impresionantes que pudo ver Link alguna vez en su vida. Esa chica, la misma que se había desmayado hacía unos días frente a él, estaba lanzando lejos las enormes piedras que los Gorons no habían podido ni levantar. Estaba impactado, no podía moverse de la impresión, pero no pudo evitar notar algo diferente en ella, a parte del impresionante acto, sus ojos brillaban de un color naranja intenso, como si estuviese poseída.

Hasta los mismos Gorons estaban impactados, cada vez se alejaban más de la escena, pero sin dejar de observarla. De pronto se observó el cuerpo de la niña, estaba en posición fetal, llorando al parecer. Afortunadamente la niña parecía estar bien, solo algo sucia.

- ¡Luda! – exclamó la pelirroja - ¡Háblame pequeña, por favor! – exclamó. La niña se descubrió, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Pero estaba bien, impresionantemente sana.

-¡Din! – exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer. Se abrazaron como si fuesen madre e hija, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Estás bien! – dijo Din abrazándola con fuerza. La separó de ella y le vio el rostro. Suavemente le limpió el rostro - ¿Qué hacías aquí arriba? – preguntó.

- Es que… yo quería ser tan valiente como tú… Din… tú escalaste esta montaña sola… solo quería ser como tú – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

La pelirroja sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa. La niña la miró confundida.

- ¿Crees que porque escalé una montaña soy alguien valiente? La valentía no se mide por acciones tan tontas como esas, la verdadera valentía está al enfrentar las adversidades, al arriesgarse por proteger a alguien… - le explicó a la pequeña. La pelirroja tomó una de las cintas que sujetaban su cabello – Algún día, pequeña… vas a ser muy valiente, lo prometo - dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Luda – Pero por ahora quiero que te cuides… - dijo amarrándole su corto cabello en una cola de caballo. Le sonrió – Ves… ya te pareces a mí – dijo provocando una reacción de felicidad en la niña.

Los Gorons alabaron la escena, alegres y entusiastas luego de aquel conmovedor evento. Link por otra parte quedó conmovido, no tenía idea de que Din tuviese ese lado tan fraternal y profundo.

* * *

><p>Era bastante tarde en la noche cuando Renado finalmente volvía a su hogar. Se dirigió al hotel para revisar a los chicos y posiblemente agradecerles y despedirse. Al entrar encontró todas las luces apagadas, al encenderlas vio a los tres dormidos plácidamente en los muebles. Todos habían caído y no pensaba en despertarlos a esa hora. Buscó un cobertor y los cubrió dejándolos descansar.<p>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, ya toda la ropa estaba recogida, las camas tendidas y los antes llamados huéspedes o niñeros estaban a la salida del pueblo. La escena era propia de una quizás langa y prolongada despedida.<p>

- Muchas gracias chicos por todo – dijo Renado con una fresca sonrisa en el rostro.

- No fue nada, shamán – dijo orgullosa la pelirroja.

- En verdad… - agregó Link igualmente sonriendo.

- ¿Prometes volver a visitarme? – preguntó Luda a la chica, impresionándola. Se notó brevemente la tristeza que esta pregunta inició en Din. Rápidamente la sustituyó con una sonrisa, forzándose a si misma por no herir a la chica.

- Nos volveremos a ver… lo prometo – respondió.

Acto seguido, ambos salían por la entrada del pueblo, Link llevando a su yegua de la mano y dándole de comer algunas zanahorias cortesía de Renado.

- Entonces… - dijo Link llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin idea.

- ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? – dijo sonriéndole. Din frunció el seño, antes de levantar una de sus cejas.

- Pss… - respondió - ¿Crees que cuidar a una niña, una pelea con comida y acompañarme viendo la luna, te llevará a algún lado conmigo? – preguntó con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

- Pero… yo pensé que tu… - dijo Link. La chica estaba malinterpretándolo todo.

- Escucha, creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí, ¿te parece? Además, créeme, estoy fuera de tu alcance – dijo guiñándole el ojo – No me atraen los niñitos buenos… - agregó burlándose de él en su cara, se dio media vuelta y sin mirarlo, batiendo su mano en forma de despedida – Adiós – dijo yéndose al lado contrario al que Link se dirigiría, finalmente desapareciendo detrás de una de las enormes rocas.

El rubio suspiró – Quedamos solos tú y yo Epona… de nuevo… - dijo tomándola de nuevo – Vamos a casa – y le sonrió mientras se subía y arrancaba.

Din lo observaba irse, detrás de la piedra.

- Así es mejor para todos… muchacho… - dijo para sí y se dio media vuelta con una mirada de determinación en su rostro. Comenzó a caminar, cuando un viento acarició su rostro y el sonido de un cascabel se pudo escuchar. Din se detuvo de inmediato y en su rostro se dibujó molestia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja. Detrás de ella aquel espíritu de una chica que le había hablado al rubio el día anterior.

- ¿Así que aún puedes percibirme? – preguntó el espíritu. Sus rasgos se podían contemplar más fácilmente, su cabello era de un color verde manzana adornado a los lados con un par de enormes flores, sus ojos eran de un intenso y brillante color hade.

- Puedo reconocer el sonido de ese cascabel en cualquier lado… - respondió sin voltear a verla.

- ¿Te divertiste? – preguntó con ironía la peliverde. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en el rostro de Din.

- Las personas son muy interesantes y divertidas en efecto… pero ¿acaso se divirtieron ustedes causando ese derrumbe que casi mata a la niña? – preguntó devolviéndole la ironía.

- Sabes muy bien que no seriamos capaces de matarla ella es… - dijo el espíritu siendo interrumpida por la chica.

- Si, lo sé muy bien… Lo que no sé es que mierda quieres – agregó Din.

- La única manera de que regreses es que vayas con él, ¿sabes? – respondió empezando a enseriarse.

- No gracias… prefiero ir por mi cuenta – dijo la pelirroja, en su misma posición, de espaldas al espíritu.

- No estás en tus facultades para conocer el futuro, en ese cuerpo que tienes en este momento… lo sé, por qué yo misma lo creé para evitar que tu y Hyrule fueran destruidos… - dijo.

- ¿Esperas que te aplauda o algo? – dijo Din con sarcasmo.

- Solo trato de ayudarte hermanita… - respondió.

- ¡Cierra la puta boca, maldita hipócrita por tu culpa estoy en esta situación! – dijo volteándose e impresionantemente lanzando fuego de sus manos hacia donde estaba parada la peliverde. Al chocar el proyectil contra la piedra, la chica desapareció.

-Tus poderes te durarán muy poco, ahora que estás en un cuerpo humano y necesitas cuidarlo… además cuando las personas sepan quién eres serás un blanco fácil… tu cuerpo no fue hecho de la nada, lo hice con la esencia de tu poder… - se escuchó la voz de la peliverde que terminó desapareciendo.

Los ojos de Din se abrieron de una manera impresionante, impactada luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

* * *

><p>Cabalgaba finalmente de vuelta a su casa, que días más pesados esos últimos. Pero ya podría descansar un poco y prepararse para convertirse en caballero en algunos de los próximos días. Sin embargo esa chica no salía de su cabeza, a pesar de su actitud ella se había quedado aferrada en su mente.<p>

- ¡Link! – hasta podía escucharla gritar su nombre.

- ¡Oye Link! – no… de hecho estaba escuchando su nombre. Volteó y vio una piedra yendo hacia su cara y escuchó a su yegua relinchar, antes de caer al suelo. Podía ver estrellas, estaba casi seguro.

- ¡Link! – gritó la chica pelirroja acercándose corriendo al muchacho caído - ¡¿Estás bien? – preguntó, sonaba extrañamente preocupada.

- Ah… si… si… - no estaba consiente completamente.

- Muy bien, entonces párate y arranquemos – dijo.

- ¿Qu… qué? – dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Vamos ¿eres un hombre o qué diablos? – preguntó alzándolo.

- Acepto tu oferta, necesito que me lleves a un par de lugares – dijo entusiasta.

- … - no tenía palabras, no sabía si por el golpe en su cabeza, o el hecho de que estaba completamente arrepentido de haberle ofrecido eso a la chica y de tener que soportar más tiempo con ella.

- Jejeje… Vamos, será divertido… equipo – dijo y le guiño el ojo.

Link suspiró de cansancio, recobrando su conciencia – De acuerdo sube a la yegua – respondió. Din sonrió y de un salto se subió, Link más atrás hizo lo mismo.

- Y… ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve? – preguntó, sin saber si podría soportar a esa chica más tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Está es mi Din, ruda y molesta, aún no han leído muchas cosas más que les tengo preparadas a Link y ella xD (Link sufrira mucho u_u sorry)<strong>

**Nos leemos!  
><strong>


	4. ¡Ladrón!

**Por fin terminado.**

**o3o Ya quería subirlo y estoy experimentando con un nueva manera de narrar la historia (inspiracion cortecía del anime Baccano) que veran en este capi y en el siguiente.  
>Quedó algo corto con respecto a los anteriores, pero espero les guste x3<strong>

* * *

><p>Entre las calles vacías, de la ciudadela, un anciano tempranero caminaba agitando una bolsa. El sonido de las rupías dentro de la bolsa se escuchaba por toda la calle, atrayendo, sin que el hombre supiese, oídos extraños y codiciosos.<p>

- Ahhh por fin podré pagarle a esa codiciosa Telma… ya no me saldrá más con aquella deuda – dijo. Salir temprano era ideal para este señor, debido a que no era el tipo de personas que soportara que lo empujasen otras apuradas. De pronto, sin embargo, el sonido de unos pasos acompañó al de las monedas. El viejo se detuvo al oírlos.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunto detenido mucho antes de la siguiente curva. En seguida unos pasos se escucharon provenientes de la esquina de la calle. El hombre esperó con temor. La verdad se mostro, de aquel callejón salió un temible, abominable y tenebroso…. ¿Cucco?

El viejo suspiró de alivio observando el amarillento Cucco de espaldas frente a él. Continuó caminado, algo molesto – Sólo era una estúpida Cucco – refunfuñó mientras continuaba su camino. Al acercarse al cruce se detuvo a ver al extraño y antes mencionado Cucco, que extrañamente había permanecido de espaldas. Viéndolo de cerca era extraño, parecía estar desplumado en toda la cabeza, que de por si era exageradamente grande y parecía tener una cicatriz. También llevaba un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello. El viejo comenzaba a dudar de que fuese un Cucco común y corriente, cuando sus sospechas fueron relevadas como ciertas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el supuesto Cucco se volteó mostrando algo que dejó atónito al hombre, tenía un rostro humano.

- ¡Santos cielos! ¿Qué demonios es esto? – exclamó.

- ¿No le gusta mi cara… viejo? – preguntó el Cucco. El viejo se exaltó cayendo de espaldas de la impresión. Una sonrisa enorme y espeluznante se dibujó en su rostro mostrando los dientes y haciendo que resaltasen sus ojos color fucsia – Me las va a pagar cara… - dijo y seguido una mano salió de la nada detrás del viejo y tomó la bolsa de dinero – Adiós vejete – le dijo el Cucco que fue tomado por la misteriosa figura que tomó el dinero y salió corriendo.

- Eh… ¡Alto! Ladrón – se levantó e intentó perseguir al ladrón. Logró seguirlo hasta un callejón cercano, pero sin poder alcanzarlo. El ladrón dio vuelta entrando a callejón, se escuchó un sonido similar al de una ventila y un ligero destello se observó proveniente de aquel lugar. Cuando el viejo logró cruzar, el ladrón y el extraño Cucco habían desaparecido de la nada.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – Preguntó viendo la escena vacía – Y… ahora ¿Cómo se supone que le pague? – dijo en un ataque de rabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: ¡Ladrón!<strong>

- Ya van cuatro…- dijo Link sin creerlo. Frente a él una muy mencionada pelirroja devorando un plato de comida sobre la mesa y junto a ella una montaña de platos.

- Mmm… y no pareciera que fuese a detenerse pronto - respondió alegremente la dueña del bar. Sin embargo el rubio suspiró.

- ¡Qué deliciosa es la comida! – exclamó la chica como si nunca hubiese comido en su vida.

- Jiji creo que me conseguí una buena clienta… - dijo extremadamente alegre Telma.

En cuestión de minutos la pelirroja finalmente había acabado de devorar aquella cantidad de comida que solo una ballena sería capaz de ingerir.

- Ahhh… ¡qué bueno estuvo todo! – exclamó la satisfecha en un suspiro.

- "Claro como tú no pagas" – pensó el joven.

- Pero si se lo ha comido todo – dijo la dueña del bar mirando la escena impresionada, mientras que Link se hallaba incrédulo e irritado.

- "Aquí se van mis rupías" – pensó el muchacho un momento antes de dirigirse a la dueña del bar.

Suspiró antes de dejar salir las palabras que más le costarían – Yo pago… ¿Cuánto es? – preguntó.

- No hablarás en serio, ¿vas a pagar otra vez por ella? – preguntó la mujer y sonrió pícaramente. El chico no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquella cara tan extraña y maliciosa de la señora – Ya entiendo lo que está pasando mhmhmmm… - dijo con una risa de labios cerrados. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuello del rubio -¡Es tu novia! – exclamó Telma con la felicidad de una niña en la mañana de navidad.

- ¡¿Qué? – Las mejillas del Hyliano se tornaron rojo tomate – ¡Claro que no! ¡ella no es mi novia! Solo es una chica… muy molesta… – dijo nervioso el chico.

- Aja… - dijo sin creerle la mujer.

- ¡Hablo enserio! – sus mejillas ardían.

- Oh vamos, Renado me contó todo ayer… El héroe rescató a la pobre damisela de un desmayo – dijo dramatizando la escena – Y luego estuvo pendiente de ella por 2 largos días hasta que despertó, para más tarde quedarse una noche junto a ella "cuidando una niña" – y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Por qué malinterpretas las cosas? – dijo con molestia.

Se escuchó la puerta del bar abrirse y a través de ellas se observaron a dos personas entrando, inesperadamente juntas: Ashei y el caballero Alexander.

Link y Telma, voltearon a ver a la pareja.

- Mmm… Sir Alexander ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó la mujer mostrando esa sonrisa tan típica de ella.

- Buenas Telma, que no ve que es obvio… - dijo señalando la supuesta "obviedad" que nadie parecía ver – estoy en una cita con Ashei – dijo colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. Link, Telma y la chica en cuestión se estremecieron de distintas maneras ante la respuesta.

- Tienes dos segundos para quitarme el brazo de encima si no quieres que te lo arranque… - dijo Ashei molesta.

- Jajaja… tenemos a una chica ruda entre nosotros… - dijo el hombre.

- "A dos… no conoces a Din" – pensó el rubio.

- … definitivamente eres mi tipo – le susurró mientras quitaba el brazo - ¿Pero que tendría de malo que tuviésemos una cita… Ashy? – exclamó el hombre.

- ¡Deja de llamarme Ashy! – Dijo Ashei saliéndose de sus casillas – Además si estuvieses en una cita sería más posible que fuera con Shad que conmigo – dijo en un tono serio, pero la burla era más que evidente. Además detrás de ellos venía Shad con un libro entre manos, que originalmente estaba acompañándolos, pero a diferencia de a la pareja nadie lo había notado.

- No claro, con el chico libros jajaja- dijo con sarcasmo y entró al bar sentándose en una de las mesas, mientras Ashei se encontraba en la barra junto a Link - Señora Telma… quisiera ordenar… - dijo levantado la mano y colocando sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Mmm… pídame lo que quiera _caballero _– dijo con un tono que se suponía era seductor y se acercó a pedirle la orden a Alexander, mientras Shad, tímido, se acercó al rubio y la chica. Y finalmente Din permanecía como parte del inmobiliario de lo llena que estaba.

- Ash… no puedo creer que ese hombre que coquetea con quien le pase por el frente, sea nuestro superior – dijo Ashei recostándose en la silla y cruzando los brazos.

- Buenas Link – dijo Shad, como el más educado de los tres y el único fuera del pleito.

- Ah… hola Shad – le respondió sonriendo.

- Escucha, estuve investigando… - dijo el chico de lentes como si le anunciase algo importante.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Link.

- Sobre los rubíes – esas palabras se dispararon como una alerta que, sin que ellos supiesen, llamó la atención de muchos seres en el bar, entre ellas principalmente la de Din. Shad abrió el libro que tenía entre brazos – Resulta que estás se consideraban celestiales en los tiempos anteriores, y se usaban para la fabricación exclusiva de espadas y joyería en una antigua tribu que habitaba los desiertos y era llamada Gerudo – Esas palabras por alguna razón le parecieron similares, a pesar de jamás haberlas oído – Esta tribu consistía de solo mujeres y en la cual un hombre nacía cada 100 años y lo nombraban su rey – explicó – Asociaban a estos rubíes con la única deidad a la que adoraban, La Diosa de la Arena, y la que aseguraban había descendido de los cielos para salvarlos de una bestia en tiempos ancestrales – dijo mientras le mostraba una imagen, casi jeroglífica, de una mujer enfrentándose a una enorme Cobra – Pero la tribu se extinguió hace muchos años, por razones desconocidas, pero constantemente menciona que la razón aparente fue que esta deidad las había abandonado – Le comentó -La antigüedad y rareza de esas piedras es enorme, al igual que su valor –

- Eso explica el valor que le dio la reina a esas piedras cuando se las entregamos – agregó Ashei. Las palabras volvieron a impactar aún más a los que estaban en el bar.

- Si, pero no explica cómo una cantidad así pudo llegar a una altura de la que pudiesen caer e impactar en Hyrule – explicó.

Telma volvió a la barra y con ella aquel consumidor anónimo que estaba en el bar cuando Din y Link llegaron, se acercó a pagar. El rubio le dio un vistazo, era una persona muy peculiar, estaba encapuchada y solo se podía apreciar parte de su rostro, en el cual su nariz y boca se hallaban cubiertos. Era de tez blanca aparentemente y en su rostro resaltaban sus enormes ojos de color rojo. También parecía llevar algún tipo de bulto en su cuello, parecía un animal, quizás un Cucco. De pronto Shad se exaltó al ver a la persona.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Exclamó levantándose de golpe- ¡Eso que tiene ahí es un Oocca! – la persona volteó rápidamente a verlo, su capucha cayó revelando la parte superior de su rostro y al Oocca que efectivamente tenía .

Ashei lo vio, rápida y misteriosamente se levantó y desenfundó su espada dispuesta a atacar al individuo , pero la este fue mucho más rápido y saltó hacia atrás obteniendo una oportunidad de salir velozmente por la puerta del bar. Link no entendía lo que pasaba, todo ocurría demasiado rápido. La pelinegra se apresuró y corrió a la puerta, de la cual salió un destello blanco y al abrirla no había nada.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Ashei saliendo, revisó rápidamente los alrededores buscando al individuo sin resultados – Escapó de nuevo… -

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Shad impactado por todo lo que pasó en unos pocos segundos.

- ¿Acaso ese era…? – preguntó Alexander llegando tarde a la escena.

- Si el ladrón de la ciudadela – respondió - Ese maldito es demasiado veloz – agregó Ashei.

Link seguía sin comprender demasiado lo que pasaba. Din se levantó y se acercó a la escena, parecía algo apurada.

- Link, tenemos que irnos – dijo muy seria, cautivó la mirada de todos de maneras distintas. Ashei y Shad la veían extrañados y Alexander la observaba de una manera un tanto pervertida. La pelirroja salió por la puerta.

- Ah… voy… – dijo Link cual mascota – Con permiso Telma, gracias por todo – le dijo a la mujer – Me tengo que ir… ¡nos vemos luego! – se dirigió a todos, se levantó y siguió a la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Shad a Telma.

- Larga historia chico… siéntate y escucha – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

* * *

><p>La tarde comenzaba a caer lentamente, dando la bienvenida a la noche, mientras caminaban por la plaza central de la ciudadela, observando todo el alrededor. Din parecía estar apreciando los detalles de la ciudadela tan cautelosamente, que Link no entendía cual era el apuro que tenía hace un momento. Veía a su alrededor y en su rostro se mostraba una perfecta mezcla de nostalgia y alegría. No decía ni una palabra y Link solo la seguía esperando, intrigado y quizás algo preocupado. La chica se detuvo ante la estatua de la Trifuerza que había en la fuente. Le dedicó una mirada, observaba fijamente, para luego dirigir sus ojos al enorme y majestuoso castillo.<p>

Suspiró - Link… - dijo firmemente.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el muchacho por la extraña actitud que tenía.

- Antes de irnos de la ciudadela me gustaría… - dijo aparentemente ignorando su comentario y volteando a verlo – conocer a la reina – terminó su frase.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero para que quieres conocer a la reina? – preguntó. ¿Bajo qué escusa podía llevar a esa chica ante la reina?

- Vamos… eres un "caballero" ¿no? Estoy segura de que puedes llevar a cabo una simple tarea como esta – dijo guiñándole el ojo. Bueno nada perdía con intentarlo, ya de por si habían pasado muchas cosas extrañas esa semana, una extrañez más no tenía por qué hacerle daño.

* * *

><p>- Por su puesto... ¡Que no! ¿Qué se ha creído, de quien cree que está hablando? ¿Cómo espera que le deje llevar a una extraña que ni siquiera es del reino de Hyrule, ante la mismísima reina? – preguntó indignado aquel hombre del bigote y cabello oscuro que había guiado a Link por el castillo el día de su ceremonia.<p>

- Es que pensé que… - dijo Link muy avergonzado.

- Me decepciona de sobre manera esta actitud de parte de usted, joven pensé que usted sería mucho más responsable con el honor de ser un caballero… - echó el sermón el hombre.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gustav? – preguntó una voz femenina que venía detrás del hombre.

- ¡No me interrumpa! – gritó el hombre que seguía sermoneando a Link. De pronto este se paralizo y paró de hablar, volteó lentamente y comenzó a sudar frío – S…su…. Majes….¡Su Majestad! – Dijo poniéndose de rodillas – Di-di-disculpe mi atrevimiento, no soy digno de su presencia en este momento, le suplico su perdón – dijo llorando en el suelo frente a la reina Zelda.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó firmemente la reina.

- Su majestad el joven caballero Link deseaba llevar antes usted a aquella joven y bueno yo… - explicó. Zelda dirigió su mirada a Din y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos al verla.

- Pasen – dijo a Link y Din – los estaba esperando – explicó. Link no comprendía.

- Claro Zelda, vieja amiga… - dijo la pelirroja comenzando a avanzar – Vamos Link – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

¿Se conocían...? ¡No podía ser! algo no encajaba bien, Din quería _conocer _a la reina. Las siguió sin pensarlo mucho debido a la situación, pero entre uno de los pasillos que recorrieron el rubio se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Entonces ustedes se conocen de antes, su majestad? – les preguntó. Din y Zelda se miraron una a la otra por un segundo y rieron al mismo tiempo. El rubio se intrigó mucho más.

- Chico, no sabes disimular – dijo Din. Amabas caminaron juntas, cual amigas. Dos personalidades tan distintas congeniando de esa manera le causaban confusión.

- Has venido en busca de los rubíes, si no me equivoco – preguntó Zelda.

- Mmm… eres tan sabia como supuse – Dijo la pelirroja.

- Por aquí – dijo abriendo una de las puertas en el pasillo.

Había algo extraño en ese lugar, como si Zelda, lo más alto de las personas, la gobernante de Hyrule, hubiese perdido autoridad y hubiese quedado de… pues esa cosa que se hacía llamar Din. Algo místico ocurrió, repentinamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Link sintió una extraña presencia más en el pasillo. Vio por unos segundos a una dama vestida de azul que lo veía con ojos de juicio y tomó una espada de su espalda y la apuntó a él. Dentro de él un presentimiento de que debía detenerse apareció. Algún extraño poder le advertía que no debía entrar en esa habitación. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, la dama de azul comenzaba a avanzar aún blandiendo su espada mientras el sonido de un reloj que corría apresurado se escuchaba, como si anunciase que se le acababa el tiempo. Link sintió miedo, pero poco a poco se transformó en un sentimiento de arrepentimiento. La escena parecía el momento de una ejecución y ahí fue cuando tuvo una visión:

Estaba en el patíbulo del desierto, rodeado por aquellas místicas figuras de los Sabios Ancestrales, lo veían con dolor. El sol caía fuertemente sobre su rostro, casi quemándolo. Frente a él una figura humana muerta, ensangrentada y rodeada por una cobra, la misma cobra que había visto en el libro de Shad. De pronto el cielo se oscureció, y se desató una tormenta. El eco de mil gritos y llantos invadió la escena, mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar y el patíbulo se derrumbaba.  
>En un segundo todo estaba en blanco y él estaba solo, en medio de aquella nada. Pero esa paz duró poco, su cuerpo comenzó a desmoronarse en granos de arena, hasta desaparecer.<p>

Ahora todo estaba oscuro, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se abría rechinando. Volvió a la realidad.

De nuevo en aquel castillo, con Din y Zelda entrando en la habitación. Link sudaba frío y su respiración era cortada. Analizó lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso era cierto lo que vio? ¿Qué tenía de particular esa habitación? Tragó saliva y se dispuso a entrar, tenía que averiguar que aguardaba ahí adentro, así sería la única manera de evitarlo, si ese destino era verdadero. Sin embargo todo aquello era muy confuso en ese momento. El rubio no tenía idea, de que lo que estaba por hacer marcaría su destino y de todo Hyrule.

* * *

><p><strong>:D les gustó! Saben que si! xD<strong>

**Bueno eso espero, ya se comienzan a revelar cositas jejeje y creo que un par de parejas raras se me ocurrieron :)  
><strong>

**Nos leemos!**


	5. ¿Quién se robo este título?

**Aquí la continuación** **por fin :D Jo este es el capitulo mas extraño, loco y largo (por ahora) que he escrito en este fic xD Pero se centra en otros personajes que no son los principales, espero no les moleste.**

**Advertencia: _/Flash Back/ -_ Esto es un Flash Back o recuerdo (xd creo que queda claro)  
><strong>

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Giygas Shade por darme la inspiración para escribir este capi (que hasta hace unos tres días no tenía ni tres páginas) y hasta incluí un pequeño dialogo que me recordó una de nuestras conversaciones random xD espero la encuentres**.

* * *

><p>La escena impresionaba a toda la ciudadela, pero seguido a eso la llenaba de temor. A comienzos de esa noche el majestuoso castillo mostraba unas enormes y monstruosas llamaradas, iluminando el firmamento.<p>

- ¡Apresúrense! ¡La reina ha llamado! – exclamó un soldado, sus ojos eran de un color caramelo intenso, casi parecían pertenecer a un gato. Su cabello negro como el carbón y su tez blanca. Movilizaba con gran destreza a las tropas, en las cuales destacaba una mujer de cabello oscuro, quizás la única mujer en aquel ejercito. Esta se acercó al hombre, igual de apresurada que los caballeros que se dirigían al castillo.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando Alexander? – preguntó.

- No estoy muy seguro Ashei, pero según la reina hay un ladrón dentro del castillo – explicó el hombre mientras las tropas avanzaban.

La joven reaccionó como si conociera la respuesta – ¿Acaso será el ladrón de la ciudadela? – se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

- No creo que un ladrón común y corriente sea capaz de hacer semejante cosa – dijo señalando al castillo. La mujer levantó su mirada y observó como las llamas del tejado desparecían de un punto y aparecían en otro acompañadas por misteriosos resplandores.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí…? – dijo Ashei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: …?<strong>

Esa mañana, entre las calles vacías de la ciudadela, un anciano tempranero caminaba agitando una bolsa. El sonido de las rupías dentro de la bolsa se escuchaba por toda la calle, atrayendo, sin que el hombre supiese, oídos extraños y codiciosos. Entre las sombras de los callejones que apenas eran alumbras por la tenue luz del sol de aquellas horas, se hallaban escondidos dos individuos, como bestias esperando a su presa.

- Vaya viejo tempranero – susurró el más pequeño, por no decir diminuto. Era un Oocca de plumaje amarillo y ojos fucsia característicos de su raza, pero con un par de atributos que lo distinguían de cualquier otro. En primer lugar una enorme cicatriz que le recorría la parte superior de la cabeza, y un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Recuerdas el plan, cierto? – preguntó la figura más alta de los dos.

- Jijiji… claro que lo recuerdo, tus planes siempre son divertidos – dijo el Oocca sonriendo.

- Ahhh por fin podré pagarle a esa codiciosa Telma… ya no me saldrá más con aquella deuda – dijo el viejo que caminaba tranquilamente inconsciente de aquel par.

- Es hora de que entre a escena – dijo el Oocca comenzando a caminar – Me la vas a pagar…. Es la señal ¿no? – dijo deteniéndose por un momento. La persona asintió con la cabeza y el pequeño continuó con su camino. El viejo presa, se detuvo tras haber escuchado unos extraños pasos, mientras el Oocca se disponía a salir del callejón.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó el hombre detenido con temor. El pequeño disque-Cucco salió del callejón, mostrándose de espaldas.

El viejo suspiro de alivio, observando el amarillento ser de espaldas frente a él. Continuó caminado, algo molesto – Sólo era una estúpida Cucco – refunfuñó mientras continuaba.

- "Así es… viejo tonto acércate, es solo una Cucco" – pensó el pequeño. Y así fue, el hombre se acercó tranquilamente hasta llegar al cruce de la calle. Sin embargo se detuvo a verlo detalladamente, dudando que en verdad fuese lo que pretendía ser.

- "Mmmmm… así que eres del tipo detallista… jijiji entonces…" – dijo volteando rápidamente mostrándole su rostro sin expresión al hombre.

- ¡Santos cielos! ¿Qué demonios es esto? – exclamó este.

- ¿No le gusta mi cara… viejo? – preguntó el Oocca. El viejo se exaltó cayendo de espaldas de la impresión. En ese instante el segundo del equipo se paró detrás del hombre. Una sonrisa enorme y espeluznante se dibujó en su rostro mostrando los dientes y haciendo que resaltase el color de sus ojos – Me las va a pagar cara… - dijo dándole la señal a su compañero y en seguida su mano tomó la bolsa de dinero del viejo y lo saltó – Adiós vejete – dijo el amarillento ser que fue tomado por su camarada, el cual salió corriendo.

- Eh… ¡Alto! Ladrón – se levantó e intentó perseguir al ladrón.

- Eh vejete insistente… - dijo el Oocca viendo al hombre intentando alcanzarlos. Logró seguirlos hasta un callejón cercano, pero sin poder alcanzarlos.

- Guiro usa tu técnica de escape – dijo el ladrón dando vuelta entrando a un callejón cercano.

- ¡De acuerdo Xyra! – asintió el pequeño, rápidamente se coloco sobre su compañero y se torno de color blanco. Empezó a dar giros rápidamente produciendo un sonido similar al de una ventila y un ligero destello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos individuos habían desparecido.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – Preguntó el hombre viendo la escena vacía – Y… ahora ¿Cómo se supone que le pague? – dijo en un ataque de rabia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Capítulo 5!: ¡Este es nuestro punto de vista, siéntense y lean! – exclamaron Xyra y Guiro muy alegres.<strong>

La pareja corría entre los tejados de las casas de aquel pueblo rápida y alegremente.

- JOOO… Todo salió como planeaste – exclamó el Oocca lleno de alegría. El rostro de su misteriosa compañía se reveló ante los pocos rayos de luz que se observaban en la mañana.

- ¡Jajaja Si! Pero todo fue gracias a ti – explicó. Su rostro era de tez blanca, sus ojos de color rojo, sus cabellos de un tono amarillo que resplandecía ante los rayos del sol. Con facciones tanto masculinas como femeninas, lo que hacía difícil definir su género. Llevaba sarcillo en la parte superior de la derecha de sus puntiagudas orejas y en bajo su ojo izquierdo un tatuaje con forma de tres gruesas pestañas de color gris. Llevaba puesto una ropa ajustada, propia de los ninjas de la tribu de la que descendía, dejando libre solo el área de su abdomen y gran parte de sus brazos. En la zona superior de su vestimenta, el material cambiaba a una tela de color hueso, que poseía en la parte trasera un símbolo que destacaba, un ojo con una lagrima, ambos de color rojo.

- Jejeje ¡Tienes razón! – dijo Guiro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Y ahora que aremos con tanta pasta, camarada? – dijo con un acento de Español y frotando sus alas, la expresión de su cara era simplemente picara llegando a siniestra.

- Hmmm… - dijo Xyra – ¡HOY COMEREMOS! – exclamó saltando cual niño en navidad.

- ¡¿Enserio? ¡Joder, ya era hora! se me comenzaban a ver los huesos… - exclamó el Oocca.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ese restaurante lujoso que abrieron en estos días? – preguntó dirigiéndose a dicho punto.

* * *

><p>- Wooow – dijeron en unísono observando el nuevo y lujoso restaurante frente a ellos. Entraron maravillados observando maravillados, todo era extremadamente delicado, brillante yo excéntrico. Miles de personas adineradas, bien vestidas y hasta estirados comían y parloteaban mientras bebían licor caro. Una mujer caminó junto a ellos, con la barbilla en alto y los ojos casi cerrados. El dúo se cruzó miradas y rieron ligeramente llamando la atención de la engreída mujer que los miró con desdén. Ambos levantaron la cabeza imitando a aquella mujer acercándose al recepcionista para pedir una mesa.

- Buenas – dijo Xyra con un tono engreído y de burla en su voz – Me gustaría pedirle humilde y elegante hombre una mesa para dos, por favor – dijo de la misma forma.

- Hmm… lo siento mucho, pero no creo que un par de callejeros como ustedes puedan pagar la exquisita comida que Le Chateu ofrece a la clientela… si desea puede cocinar ese pellejo de Cucco que tiene como mascota, y quizás alimentarse de ella - dijo acercándose a observar a Guiro, quien estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas pero trataba de actuar como una mascota – Ugh! aunque creo que podría enfermar, es realmente espantosa – la gota que rebasó el vaso.

- ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS ESPANTOSO! – gritó - ¿¡ALGUNA VEZ TE HAZ VISTO AL ESPEJO? – dijo bajándose del hombro de Xyra.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún truco callejero de ventriloquía barato? – preguntó.

- ¡TE DIRE LO QUE ES UN TRUCO BARATO! – dijo montándose en la cabeza del recepcionista tomando con sus patas el cabello del mismo y saliendo volando en el acto llevándoselo y revelando que era un peluquín.

- ¿¡Ah? – exclamó la multitud. El recepcionista estaba frío y avergonzado, justo antes de que estallara en rabia:

- ¡DESGRACIADA CUCCO! – exclamó indicando la hora de partida de la pareja cuando Xyra tomó a su emplumado amigo y corrió a la salida.

- ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Aún no acabo con él! – exclamó el eufórico Guiro.

- ¡Ya nos metiste en más problemas de los necesarios!– exclamó Xyra cubriéndose de nuevo la cara mientras corría fuera del restaurante.

- ¡Vuelvan delincuentes! – exclamó aquel hombre, corriendo tras de ellos eufórico y con sus mejillas rojas como un tomate. Sin embargo las risas de los alrededores lo forzaron a detenerse, observo a su alrededor, a todos aquellos que lo miraban burlescamente y riendo. Desde aquella mujer estirada, hasta uno de los camareros que le pasó por al lado. En un movimiento precipitado tomó la bandeja que este último llevaba en manos y se la colocó en la cabeza, intentando cubrir su vergonzosa calva.

Favorecidos por el alboroto, la pareja logró escabullirse tomando como atajo una de las calles menos transitadas de la ciudadela, deteniéndose finalmente en el punto en donde se sentían seguros.

- Ahh… creo que ya salimos de aquel alboroto… - dijo Guiro.

- No deberías estar tan feliz luego de que tu nos metiste en eso – dijo con molestia y dándole una imponente mirada. El Oocca se ruborizó ante aquella acusación tan seria. Para poder contestar tuvo que desviar la mirada.

- No fue mi culpa… ese tipo empezó – respondió el emplumado ser.

Xyra suspiró – También peleaste con el hombre del restaurante al que fuimos la última vez – agregó.

- ¡También fue culpa suya! El pensaba que yo era parte de su almuerzo – dijo molesto.

- ¡Jajajaja! – arrancó a reír la persona mayor de aquella pareja. El Oocca le dedicó una mirada de intriga mientras su risa seguía fluyendo – ¡Ese sin duda fue el más gracioso! ¿Recuerdas que te mordió la pata? – dijo entre carcajadas.

Guiro sonrió con alivio - ¡No me lo recuerdes! – y arrancó a reír - Pero este tenía un peluquín, ¡mira! – exclamó mostrándole.

-¿¡Guiro aun lo tienes! – preguntó Xyra.

El Oocca se lo colocó en la cabeza - ¿Quién es ese tal Guiro?... – dijo imitando la voz de aquel recepcionista - ¿Qué está viendo? No creo que alguien de la calle como usted sepa lo que es la buena apariencia, mire mi cabello perfecto y natural – dijo mientras caminaba como la mujer que vieron al entrar a dicho restaurante.

- Oh si señor…. Pero déjeme pulir mis rupías antes de dárselas, es de mal gusto dárselas así de sucias – dijo Xyra imitando también a aquel tipo de personas. Ambos se observaron por un segundo antes de echarse a reír como dementes.

El Oocca cogió un impulso y voló hasta el hombro de su amistad y un abrazo fraternal se dio.

- Lo siento Xyra – dijo arrepentido, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa cálida – Jeje… bueno aun tenemosh eza pashta que le robamosh a aquel vejete – le recordó con aquel acento disque español.

- Hmm… cierto… ¿pero a donde podemos ir a… - se preguntó Xyra deteniéndose de pronto.

- ¿Xy…? – dijo su emplumado amigo observándole la el rostro, y en su otro hombro una espada que amenazaba con cortarlos.

- Si no te importa, tomaré aquello como una confesión – dijo la persona detrás de aquella pareja – ojos rojos y acompañado por un ave peculiar… creo que la descripción del supuesto ladrón inatrapable de la ciudadela concuerda perfectamente – habló una voz femenina bastante firme con sus argumentos.

Xyra sonrió – Pero olvidas la parte de inatrapable – respondió dándose vuelta rápidamente y protegiéndose con una pequeña Katana que llevaba escondida y antes de voltearse a ver a su oponente se cubrió el rostro de la misma manera que antes. La mujer soldado reaccionó con impresión.

-¡Ashei! – exclamó un hombre de pronto. La pareja aprovechó para dar un salto hacia atrás.

- ¡Guiro! – exclamó Xyra en seguida y en ese mismo instante el Oocca comenzó a girar despareciéndolos a ambos en el segundo en que Ashei intentó atacarlos.

La impresión la dejo aturdida por haber desaparecido ante ella, pero sobre todo por ver el tipo de animal que poseía.

- ¡Oye Ashei! – dijo un joven de lentes que se acercaba junto con un soldado – ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el muchacho.

- ¿Un Oocca…? – susurró impresionada la chica.

- ¿Qué cosa? – insistió el joven de gafas.

- Idiota… - le dijo fríamente mientras colocaba su espada de vuela a su funda.

- ¿Pero qué hice? – Preguntó el muchacho viendo a la chica marcharse – Oh… ¡oye Ashei! –

* * *

><p>La pareja de ladrones corría por los tejados nuevamente riendo cuales niños.<p>

- ¿Viste su cara? – preguntó Xyra entre carcajadas.

- Jajajaja ¡pensé que le daría un infarto! – exclamó Guiro.

- Ahh… lo único es que ahora nos van a estar buscando – agregó la figura mayor de la pareja, con algo de decepción.

- Hmmm…. ¡Y no vamos a poder comer! – dijo el Oocca como si fuese el fin del mundo.

- Hmmm… yo creo que hay un bar cerca de aquí… y no mucha gente lo frecuenta… - le explicó a su emplumado compañero.

- ¿Y venden comida? – preguntó Guiro con cara de pollito recién nacido y tierno.

- Eh si… - respondió extrañado ante la pregunta.

- ¡VAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS AAAAAAAAAL BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR! – dijo cual grito de guerra, hasta se podían oír los gritos de un ejército de soldados de fondo.

- ¡OH SI! – Exclamó Xyra junto con su compañero. Tomaron aquel manto oscuro que guardaban para ocasiones de esa naturaleza, en las que tuviesen que ocultarse. Y así sin más preámbulos se dirigieron a aquel bar.

* * *

><p>Parados frente a la entrada de aquel bar, observándola fijamente se encontraba la pareja, cubiertos por aquel manto.<p>

- Trata de que no te vean, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Xyra a su compañero oculto bajo el mando.

- ¡Si mi comandante! – Susurró el Oocca.

Traspasaron la puerta lentamente, temerosos de encontrarse con alguna autoridad en el interior. No había moros en la costa.

- Hmm… Louise tenemos clientes – dijo Telma bajando a su gata del mostrador – Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirle? –

Xyra aclaró su garganta, tratando de simular una voz distinta a la suya – Bueno nos gustaría… -

- Me idiota… - susurró Guiro desde su escondite.

- ME gustaría comer algo, ¿tiene algún menú especial hoy? – preguntó alegremente.

La dueña del bar mostró una sonrisa que le recorría casi toda la cara – ¡Toma asiento por favor! – dijo literalmente arrastrando a la persona hasta una de las mesas y haciéndole sentar.

- Espera aquí por favor – dijo.

- Ah… es muy amable señorita… - dijo Xyra sonriéndole.

- Ahhhh ¡SEÑORITA! – Dijo colocándose las manos alrededor de la cara y sonrojándose – Eres muy lindo… linda… bueno ya vuelvo – le aclaró.

La gata se les acercó curiosa, observando al punto en donde Guiro se hallaba escondido. Su rostro parecía el de un depredador esperando por cazar a su presa. El Oocca comenzaba a sudar frío, no había duda alguna de que ese gato sabía que él se escondía bajo el manto de su compañía. Si había algo que detestaba aquel Oocca eran otros animales, ya que siempre por su tamaño lo veían como presa.

Telma volvió rápidamente con la comida – Sshh Louise no molestes a los clientes – dijo espantando a la gata – Aquí tienes dulzura – dijo la mujer, colocó un plato con sopa y un vaso con jugo – Caldo de Kagarok y jugo de manzana– dijo, luego colocó un plato con papas al vapor y salmón – Este lo llamo Amistad GoronZora – le explicó guiñándole el ojo y por ultimo colocó un plato con un enorme pastel de chocolate – Y este, tiene un nombre especial Pastel a la Louise – agregó con mucha alegría.

Los ojos de la pareja se iluminaron – Disculpe, todo se ve delicioso, me gustaría pedir otra porción de lo mismo – dijo Xyra.

- ¡OH POR LAS DIOSAS! – Exclamó la dueña del bar – En seguida – dijo muy contenta. En solo cuestión de minutos la mujer volvió con un plato extra de exactamente lo mismo – Que tenga buen provecho – agregó al terminar de colocar la comida. En ese momento alguien entro por la puerta, la pareja se exaltó un poco al oír el sonido de las bisagras rechinando, temían ser descubiertos de nuevo. Sin embargo al voltear observaron que no era más que otra pareja común y corriente. Una chica de piel morena y cabello rojizo junto a un joven rubio. Ambos suspiraron con alivio.

- ¡Link! ¡Bienvenido! – exclamó la mujer dirigiéndose rápidamente a los recién llegados.

- Guiro… aprovecha este momento y sal a comer – susurró la persona cubierta por el manto a su emplumado amigo. El Oocca emergió de las entrañas de aquella vestimenta.

- Ahh… que calor hacía ahí adentro… - dijo al salir.

- Tienes razón… creo que no me hará daño quitármela por un rato – explicó Xyra destapándose la cara.

- ¡A COMER! – exclamó Guiro en un arranque de alegría.

- Shh… baja la voz – dijo su compañía. Ambos voltearon a ver al trío del bar, la chica estaba ordenando mientras el rubio la miraba algo asustado y la dueña del bar tomaba su orden – Ah… que rayos… ¡A COMER! – exclamó igual que su compañero y de un segundo a otro comenzaron a devorar todo lo que había dentro de los platos, sin duda quedarían en ridículo por comer de esa manera tan desaforada. Se detuvieron a ver a los demás del bar, y quedaron como decentes ante la chica de la otra mesa, que de un segundo a otro había comido tres platos. Todos en el bar estaban impresionados ante este acto, los ladrones cruzaron sus miradas y soltaron una pequeña risa antes de continuar ingiriendo.

- Uhh… suspiraron en unísono al terminar de comer.

– Quiero casarme con esa mujer – dijo Guiro acostado en la mesa con una enorme barriga.

- Jajaja… no creo que seas su tipo… - dijo Xyra en tono de burla recostado sobre el espaldar de la silla.

- No tengo fuerzas para peleártelo… - agregó el Oocca. Gracias a la llenura que sentían no lograron darse cuenta de que alguien entraba por la puerta, o si se dieron cuenta simplemente no les pareció importante revisar quien era.

Sin embargo los oídos de Xyra retumbaron cuando escucharon:

- Estoy en una cita con Ashei… - dijo la voz de un hombre.

El mayor de los ladrones se estremeció y dirigió su mirada a la chica apartándose del hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron de una manera impresionante, eran "las autoridades" que tanto temía encontrarse y justo en ese mismo lugar, que jugarreta del destino. Xyra se sentó rápidamente y se dirigió a su amigo que parecía estar sedado – Guiro – dijo moviéndolo.

- Ehhhhh….- dijo el Oocca sin reaccionar.

- ¡Cucco deshuesada! – le exclamó haciéndolo reaccionar.

- ¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS…. – exclamó Guiro, pero su boca fue tapada por la mano de su compañía.

- Mira – dijo Xyra señalando a Ashei. El Oocca se estremeció al verla – e...e…esa es… - dijo nervioso el mismo.

- Si… hay que pagar rápido e irnos… - dijo cubriéndose con el manto – prepárate para en cualquier momento desaparecer… pero no dejes que te vea, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo pidiéndole que se metiera de nuevo en el manto y así efectivamente lo hizo. Pero antes de realizar retirarse escucharon algo interesante.

- … los rubíes – dijo un chico en el fondo del bar seguido por una historia que le dio mucho interés a Xyra en la que mencionaban que estos eran muy valiosos.

- Eso explica el valor que le dio la reina a esas piedras cuando se las entregamos – dijo Ashei luego de la explicación de aquel muchacho. Las palabras impactaron a Xyra y Guiro de una manera impresionante, haciendo que una sonrisa se les dibujara en el rostro.

- Si, pero no explica cómo una cantidad así pudo llegar a una altura de la que pudiesen caer e impactar en Hyrule – agregó el mismo muchacho que había dado la explicación, eso solo alimento la sonrisa de la pareja ladrona.

- Es hora… vámonos – le indico a Guiro, quien se oculto bajo el manto. Xyra se levantó de la mesa, cargando la bolsa de rupías. Se acercó a la barra siguiendo a la dueña del bar.

- ¿Cuánto es? – preguntó, al borde de los nervios por que fueran capturados.

- Son 40 rupías cariño – dijo la mujer.

Xyra extendió la mano entregándole el dinero a Telma, y en el momento que las rupías fueron recibidas el mal trato del destino lo visitó. El manto con el que se cubrían se deslizó un poco y descubrió a Guiro. Pero antes de poder arreglarse y salir de ahí, un chico con gafas se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Exclamó este levantándose de golpe- ¡Eso que tiene ahí es un Oocca! – la Xyra volteo rápidamente a verlo por instinto y para su mala suerte su capucha cayó revelando la parte superior de su rostro y a Guiro por completo.

Ashei lo vio recordando el anterior encuentro y rápidamente se levantó y desenfundó su espada dispuesta a atacar a atacar a la pareja, pero fueron mucho más rápidos y Xyra saltó hacia atrás obteniendo una oportunidad de salir velozmente por la puerta del bar. La pelinegra se apresuró y corrió a la puerta, sin embargo en ese segundo Guiro utilizó su habilidad especial, haciéndolos desaparecer antes de que siquiera la chica atravesara la puerta.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Ashei saliendo, revisó rápidamente los alrededores buscándolos– Escapó de nuevo… - dijo frustrada.

La pareja ya se hallaba corriendo por los tejados, a una velocidad increíble, mientras se deshacían del manto. Estaban en una racha de alegría, a pesar de haber sido descubiertos, habían comido y ahora tenían un objetivo en mente.

- ¿Esos rubíes serán los mismos que... – preguntó Guiro.

- No hay duda alguna, si esos soldados estaban discutiendo sobre eso no hay duda – le explicó con mucho entusiasmo y alegría.

- ¡OH POR LAS DIOSAS! ¡Con esos rubíes seríamos de las personas más ricas de la ciudadela! – exclamó el Oocca.

- ¡SIN DUDA ALGUNA GUIRO! – exclamó su compañía.

- ¡Y comeríamos todos los días! – Exclamó el emplumado muy alegre – Y solo tenemos que robarle – dijo y de pronto su entusiasmo se bajó completamente – a… la… reina… - dijo deteniéndose.

- ¿Ah? ¿Guiro? – preguntó Xyra deteniéndose.

- ¿Cómo vamos a robarle a la reina? – preguntó preocupado el Oocca.

- Pues tenemos el arma secreta… - le respondió sonriéndole y luego le guiñó el ojo con fuerza y levantó la mano señalándolo – Usaremos tu habilidad –

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te has vuelto demente? – Le preguntó – ¡No puedo transportarnos a un lugar en donde no haya estado antes! Digo me conozco esto techos de memoria porque siempre los recorremos, pero nunca he estado en ese castillo – le explicó.

- ¡Si estuviste! – le dijo su acompañante.

- ¿Ah? –

- ¿Recuerdas? Antes de que nos mudáramos a Kakariko – le dijo.

_/Flash Back/_

Un ser de corta edad corría bajo la lluvia, persiguiendo a una pequeña ave. Esta era muy peculiar, ya que cualquiera diría que era una cabecita flotante con dos pequeñas alas. Aquel pequeño niño, o niña, la perseguía con desesperación.

- Espera… Guido… No debes ir para allá – dijo acercándose a la entrada de un enorme castillo. Un par de guardias se le acercaron deteniendo su camino.

- Lo siento pero no se te permite continuar – dijeron bloqueándole la entrada.

- Pe… pero… mi hermanito... ¡mi hermanito esta allá! – exclamó.

- Pipipipi…. – decía la pequeña cabeza flotante volando alegremente – ¡Xyla atrápame! – dijo sonrientemente mientras atravesaba el techo de la entrada y llegaba a los jardines.

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

- Ohhh, no recordaba eso… - dijo y le entró algo de melancolía – pero no sé si pueda… ¿acaso estará bien robarle a la Reina? Ella fue quien nos ayudó ese día… - le aclaró.

Xyra bajó la mirada y luego la desvió – Ella es millonaria… no necesita esos rubíes te lo aseguro – dijo aclarándole su decisión.

Guiro asintió con la cabeza - ¡Vamos entonces, lo intentare! – exclamó con su alegría de vuelta.

Xyra le sonrió – ¡De acuerdo! – le exclamó volteando. El Oocca empezó a girar rápidamente, emitiendo un resplandor de nuevo y haciéndolos desaparecer en un segundo.

* * *

><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en los jardines del castillo cercanos a la entrada.<p>

- ¡Wooooaaa! – exclamó Guiro estremecido ante la belleza del lugar – Es tal y como lo recuerdo – agregó.

- Es realmente hermoso – agregó su compañía contemplando el lugar – pero dudo que la reina guardase los rubíes en el jardín – explicó.

El Oocca continuaba observando el lugar, obteniendo recuerdos a medida que la tarde caía y tornaba el cielo en una combinación de tonos azules oscuros y naranjas. De pronto observó al fondo de aquel jardín algo muy curioso. Una dama vestida de azul y de cabellos largos, pero por alguna razón no sintió temor. La mujer parecía llamarlos y luego corrió.

- ¡Espere! – exclamó Guiro arrancando a correr tras de ella.

- Oh… ¿Oye Guiro a dónde vas?- dijo corriendo tras su compañero hasta una pared donde había un cruce, cuando escuchó el portón de entrada al castillo abrirse. Su emplumado compañero seguía persiguiendo algo y no podía quedarse a ver quien estaba por entrar.

- ¡Guiiroo detente! – insistió pero este no parecía escucharlo. El Oocca seguía intrigado por la dama, siguiéndola hasta llegar a una parte interna de los jardines, en donde se detuvo y apunto a una ventana alta, antes de desaparecer.

Xyra apareció detrás de él, con algo de cansancio luego de perseguirlo - ¿Guiro qué te pasa? –

- Esa ventana – le respondió.

- ¿Eh? –

- Una Diosa se me presentó y me dijo que entráramos por esa ventana – respondió.

- ¿Una Diosa?... ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó su compañía con intriga.

- Estoy seguro de que ahí están los rubíes – agregó el pequeño emplumado. Xyra lo miró extrañado y dudoso, pero siempre había podido confiar en la palabra de su emplumado amigo y el no era el tipo de seres que inventara ese tipo de cosas en ese tipo de situaciones.

- Mmm… bueno echémosle un vistazo – dijo Xyra, tomando a Guiro y saltando hasta la ventana. Observó a través de esta y logró ver en un altar un saco lleno de los que el Oocca había prometido, rubíes.

- ¡Jejeje te lo dije! – exclamó Guiro con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Pero qué poderes tan raros tienes! – le dijo. Se cubrió el rostro y se adentró en la habitación a través de la ventana.

- Apresúrate y toma el saco – dijo Guiro escuchando unos pasos en el pasillo.

- Voy – dijo colocándoselo en la espalda, cuando casi cae para atrás.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el Oocca.

- Argh… es un poco más pesado de lo que pensé – explicó Xyra haciendo fuerza.

El sonido de la puerta de aquella habitación abriéndose los estremeció.

- Pasa adelante – dijo la voz delicada de una dama.

Y ahí fue donde ambas versiones de la historia colisionaron.

- ¡Oye tú detente ahí! – exclamó la pelirroja.

- ¡Corre Xyra al techo! – exclamó el Oocca.

Pero ahí solo empezaban los problemas, para todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, iba a ser más largo, pero me parecío que se vería exagerado, asi que lo acorté (ya tengo medio capitulo 6 escrito). De nuevo probe la narración al estilo Baccano, diganme si quedó bien o si hubo algun problema.<br>**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
